


Chloe Price Pranking Master

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Love Story, MAX DOESN'T MOVE TO SEATTLE :D, Max and Chloe as they grow up together, Max is into romance movies, Romance, William still dies tho ;-;, young max and chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: It all started with a prank.....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T WORRY NO ONE ACTUALLY DIES IN THIS ONE SHOT IF YOU THOUGHT IT! AIN'T NO WAY I'M WRITING A FIC WHERE MAX OR CHLOE DIES! THAT'S HELLA DEPRESSING

"Max is still sleeping.....good......GOOD" Chloe says in a Emperor Palpatine accent. It's officially the weekend and of course Max is sleeping at the Price household. Chloe thinks Max looks absolutely adorable sleeping with the Captin so close to her but now it's about to change. Chloe is about to prank Max, normally Max says that she hates her pranking but she says it with the dorkiest of smiles after that Chloe thinks Max secretly enjoys. 

But what prank shall Chloe do on her first mate?

"Decisions decisions....." She starts to stroke her fake beard when she got an idea and smiles like the Grinch. 

"Chloe?" Max finally wakes up and sees that Chloe is gone. She thinks that she's just brushing her teeth but Chloe normally sings (which Max loves) whenever she's brushing her teeth and leaves the door wide open. Breakfast? No Chloe always eats with Max. Maybe her mom and dad left her for something? No wherever Max goes Chloe goes. She looks around her room and sees that Chloe is no where to be found which makes Max a bit sad but no matter. "She must be downstairs" Max tells herself hoping to fight off her anxieties that something is wrong. 

When she makes it downstairs she sees that Chloe is no where to be found but her mom left a note saying that her and her dad went out and they'll be back soon. "Chloe?" Max looks outside and doesn't see Chloe out there either. Whenever Chloe isn't around Max is a little sad but now Chloe is no where to be found and now Max is REALLY sad. She doesn't know what to do so instead she just plops down on the swing and tries not to cry that her best friend is missing. She pushes and pushes still trying not to cry but gets bored rather quickly and goes back inside. She hurries upstairs to see if maybe Chloe told her where she'll be in a text or a note or something but no. Nothing, she checks Chloe's parents room also no where. 

Max finally has had enough and she starts to cry. She runs back into Chloe's room and jumps on her bed crying over the missing Chloe. Instantly Max feels someone touching her shoulder and she screams quite loudly. 

"MAX! IT'S OKAY WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" Chloe says. 

"CHLOE! YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED SOMETHING WAS WRONG!" Max hugs her best friend and cries into her arms. Chloe has never made Max cry before but she knows that maybe she shouldn't hide in the closet and try to scare Max 

"I.....I THOUGHT A MONSTER GOT YOU CHLOE! I WAS SO SCARED!" Max attempts to say 

"Shhh shhh it's okay I'm okay Max. Besides dude I'll beat up any monsters" 

"Even the scary ones?" Max sniffles 

"It don't matter what type of monsters Max.......no one is hurting me or you. Not if they want to deal with Long Max Silver and Captain Bluebeard!" Chloe says in a hero type accent which instantly cheers Max up. 

Chloe finds it quite funny actually, she's heard of people coming out of the closet and seeing Max smile her rather dorky smile Chloe realizes that was her coming out of the closet moment. She MIGHT have a crush on her best friend............okay she has a BIG crush on her best friend.......


	2. Animal Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Max is mad at Chloe for pulling that stupid prank.....

"That wasn't cool Chloe and you know it!" Young Max goes downstairs to get a snack but Chloe is following her apologizing for the 50th time today probably 

"Stop following me Chloe!" Max yells and gets some animal crackers. 

"Max I'm sorry okay! I shouldn't of done it....." Chloe says. She'll apologize all day if that means Max will forgive her....

Chloe sits next to Max but angrily she gets up and moves to the other side of the couch

"How long are you gonna be mad at me Max! I said I was sorry dude...." Chloe is starting to worry that her best friend will never forgive her.....

Max looks over at her taller friend and feels bad. She sits down next to Chloe and wraps her tiny arms around her 

"I'm sorry Chloe you just really scared me...." Chloes heart is beating up quite a storm. 

"I'll never pull another prank on you again Max. I promise" Chloe wants her promise to be true so she sticks out her pinky so Max can shake on it 

"A pinky swear? We're not children Max....." 

"Dude you're 8 and I'm 9 uh yeah we're still children" Her pinky is still in the air ready for Max 

"Okay fine" Max accepts the pinky swear and hands Chloe some of her animal crackers. The two besties sit on the couch together laughing amongst themselves until Max's bladder betrays her 

"Chloe I'm going to go pee. DO NOT eat the rest of my crackers...." Max says pretty much knowing Chloe will do it anyway

"I promise Max!" Chloe puts one of her fingers on top the other to symbolize that she's lying 

"I trust you Chloe!" Max goes upstairs to go pee and when she comes back downstairs 

"CHLOE!" Max tries to sound angry but she very much knew Chloe was going to eat them anyway 

"Max you knew I was gonna eat them.....I got you another bag dude....." Chloe holds up another bag of animal crackers and Max rolls her eyes but sits next to Chloe instead 

Max puts on the greatest cartoon of all time SpongeBob SquarePants trying to hide her bag away from Chloe but she gives up when Chloe gives her puppy dog eyes 

"Hey Max?" Chloe asks 

"Hm?" 

"Do you ever think one day we'll get married?" Her heart is ready to twist just in case Max starts to laugh at her 

"I hope so Chloe.....I hope so...." Max says. She might have a LITTLE crush on Chloe......okay she has a BIG crush on Chloe.......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear you guys typing now   
> "But Ryan.....you said this fic was going to be just a one shot?????"   
> Well my rather amazing looking friend...I lied ;P   
> I have more ideas for young Max and Chloe :D

**The next day......**

When Max finally wakes up from her slumber she turns around and sees Chloe still sleeping. Max is really glad Chloe didn't decide to do another stupid prank on her (She secretly enjoys the pranks but it's not like she'll ever admit that to Chloe) For being about twice her height Chloe still has a tiniest of snores which Max finds quite adorable actually. You can barley hear it and also Chloe has one of her hands draped to the side of the bed and her other hand pretty much in an awkward position. As it is because her other hand is under Max's pillow for some odd reason but Max can't help but to snort just a little when she sees it. 

Max sits up (Mornings was always her cup of tea which Chloe prefers the night) and waddles her way too the bathroom. When she walks she rubs her eyes so she can see better but doing this causes her to bump right into Chloe's dad William. Her small body makes the tiniest of thuds but Chloe instantly wakes up (Her super power is to always sense whenever Max is in danger) 

"MAX ARE YOU OKAY!" Chloe yells extremely worried that Max hurt herself. William on the other hand helps Max up but he can't help but to laugh 

"STOP LAUGHING DAD! MAX NEEDS HELP!" Chloe gets out of bed to rush over to her best friend but Max stops her 

"I'm okay Chloe....." Max rubs her head, it kinda hurts but hearing Chloe so worried about her helps 

"UGH DAD YOU ASS! DON'T RUN INTO MAX LIKE THAT! SHE'S SMALL LIKE A BABY KITTEN!" Chloe yells at her dad but he's still laughing

"It wasn't his fault Chloe, I ran into him on accident" Max says hoping to defuse the situation 

"You are known for being a klutz Max." Chloe earns an elbow punch from Max. 

"I'm sorry for yelling daddy" Chloe wraps her arms around William while he returns the hug a bit confused 

"You learned your lesson? Glad to see you're okay Max" William says still confused but Chloe lets go of the hug. Max can't help but to smile at the kind moment between father and daughter 

"Me too, I'm always glad you're okay Max....." Chloe says but facepalms after she says it 

"Okay! Breakfast is ready downstairs girls. Brush your teeth first" William orders and goes downstairs putting a stop to the potential awkward situation 

"I kinda want to go back to sleep Max....." Chloe says 

"That's fine Chloe I'll just eat all the Cocoa Puffs then." Max teases very much knowing Cocoa Puffs is Chloe's favorite cereal and she would hurt ANYONE who eats them.....besides Max of course (But Chloe would never admit that) 

"YOU BETTER NOT EAT MY CEREAL MAX!" Chloe yells when she sees Max running downstairs which Chloe is quick to follow. Right when they get downstairs they see William waiting for them downstairs 

"Brush your teeth first girls" He says again 

"We already did....." Chloe lies 

"Oh you did did you?" William says knowing his daughter his laying 

"No we did not, we'll get right on that...." Max says 

"UGH MAX YOU'RE NO FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Chloe pouts all childlike but stomps her way upstairs while Max just walks up the stairs. 

"Your voice is really pretty Chloe." Max tells her when they brush their teeth. She has no clue what song Chloe's singing too but she knows she likes it. Instead of teasing Max or say 'No way' Chloe just blushes a little and says 

"Thank you Max...." Chloe spits out the water she was gurgling and waits for Max to finish 

"And you are the slowest at brushing your teeth" 

"You can't just half ass brush your teeth Chloe. You really have to take your time with it...." Max continues to brush while Chloe waits for her best friend to finish. 

"You need help?" Chloe asks when Max finally finishes brushing. She had to use a stepstool so she can see the mirror and even though it's not that high up Max if frightened of heights 

"No, I'm a big kid Chloe" Max says trying to sound rough but she's super nervous. What if she falls and breaks her neck? What if Chloe trips on something trying to save Max too? WHAT IF A MONSTER COMES IN AND ATTACKS THE BOTH OF THEM! 

"You probably think I'm such a baby...." Max says still on her stepstool. Hasn't jumped down yet....

"No way in hell Max, heights are scary and if you need help just tell me. I'll carry you....always...." That last part makes Chloe blush but is good enough for Max to finally jump off the stepstool which earns a celebratory clap from Chloe 

"I knew you could do it dude now come on." Chloe motions for Max to follow her which Max does. Still feeling embarrassed about what happened in the bathroom Max just takes her time down the stairs while Chloe jumps down always skipping the second stair. Chloe's superpower is in play as she can tell somethings wrong 

"You can have SOME of my Cocoa Crips....." Chloe says hoping that'll cheer Max up which it did! Max instantly smiles as she two jumps down the stairs and gives Chloe a pretty hard high-five. While Max runs into the kitchen Chloe rubs her now red hand in discomfort. For someone being so small Max is really tough 

Max still smiling like the kid she is already sees the Cocoa Crips on the kitchen table next to William whose reading the paper 

"That better not be my...." William stops Chloe before she can even finish that sentence 

"No Chloe your cereal is safe..." William laughs while Max also sees that two bowls are next to the cereal. Max is really thankful she didn't have to reach the bowls that are like 999999999 feet in the evil kitchen counter. While Max pours some cereal for her and Chloe William says something that makes both girls....scared 

"So Valentines day is coming up.....you girls have any plans?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pricefield 'argument' this chapter

"Valentines Day is stupid Dad" Chloe says. She never really enjoyed the romance movies that Max picked. Deep down she hoped that one day her and Max would....

"I think Valentines Day is kinda sweet actually" Max slams the milk on the table and it caused a bit of milk to get over Williams newspaper. Expecting a instant apology William and Chloe waited for it but it just never came Max just ate her cereal in complete silence. Why would Chloe say that Valentines Day is stupid? It's one of the most sweetest days of the year and she never had one until now. At least she THOUGHT she did but no stupid Chloe just had to say she hates Valentines Day so there goes her asking Chloe to be her Valentine or whatever. Max TOTALLY wasn't pissed off or anything.....

William tries to think of something to say but Chloe just keeps on talking (Her super power doesn't work 100 percent of the time) 

"What I'm just saying that Valentines Day is just so corporation can sell cards and flowers. It's stupid why is it just ONE day of the year where you have to be sweet to your significant other and not just every day. Chloe had the same thought process for years now but why is every part of her body telling her to just shut up. 

"I'M GOING UPSTARIS!" Max yells and throws her spoon in her cereal causing more milk to get all over her body but Max doesn't care she's ANGRY. Chloe is a bit taken back by angry Max but she grabs her hand to try and stop her but Max huffs past her. Chloe gets up and runs in front of Max. Max tries to go the other way but so does Chloe. 

"MOVE CHLOE!" Max yells while William runs over and tries to control the situation 

"What's wrong Max!" Chloe says and continues to block Max's path 

"NOTHING NOW MOVE!" Tiny Max has no chance against tall Chloe so she huffs and stands there in place 

"Max something is wrong please tell me...." Chloe begs 

"NO!" Max pouts 

"Was it because of what I said about Valentines Day? Cause I'm not taking it back...." Chloe says 

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT VALENTINES DAY CHLOE! I WANTED TO ASK YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE! I WAS GOING TO ASK MY MOM TO HELP ME PICK OUT YOUR FAVORTIE FLOWER! I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU A NICE DECORTATION HEART THINGY! AND BUY YOU ALL YOUR FAVORITE CANDIES! I WAS GOING TO POUR MY HEART OUT BUT NOOOOO VALENTINES DAY IS STUPID AND POINTLESS SO THERE GOES ME GOING TO ASK THE ONLY PERSON WHOSE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY VALENTINE!" Max yells to the point where her voice becomes completely hoarse but she doesn't even wait for Chloe's responce she huffs and puffs her way upstairs absolutely furious.....for about 5 seconds until she yells at the top of the stairs 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Chloe it's just you made me so angry!" Max says in a quieter tone and almost accidently bumps right into Joyce Price but she moves out of the way just in the right moment. 

"Max what is all that yelling...." Joyce tries to say but Max slams Chloe's door shut. Feeling terrible for slamming the door in someone's face she rolls her eyes and goes back out in the hallway 

"I'm sorry for slamming the door Joyce Chloe made me mad." Max says and closes the door very carefully 

Joyce and William both try to say something to Chloe but she brushes them off and runs outside so she can cry. She's not mad at Max (she can never be mad at Max) she's really upset at herself for saying that. She still thinks Valentines Day is stupid but if Max likes Valentines Day then Chloe likes it too. The tears keep coming but Chloe fights it off and rubs her eyes. Her eyes are red but with more fighting off the tears Chloe stops crying for now at least. She pushes herself on the swing while she tells her Mom and Dad to leave her alone Chloe's thinking.....

Max on the other hand wants to cry for Chloe being the dummy that she is but she doesn't. So she sits her small body on Chloe's uncomfortable chair in her room and wants to draw. Max is so tiny she barley sees the desk while her feet dangle on the ground. Mad at this whole situation she huffs and throws crayons and colored pencils on the floor so she can have a better view. She wants to draw Chloe being hurt by a crocodile or something really scary but Max is too scared to even draw that so she draws hearts in red and pink. 

"Stupid hearts.....stupid Chloe....." Max says but yet she continues to draw hearts and draws about 3 of them until she adds Chloe's name to the hearts


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait I'm sorry I could've sworn I heard you say 'Pricefield fluff this chapter please' well ask and you shall receive.....next chapter :)

**Valentines Day in 3 days**

**The next day**

Start of a brand new week for Chloe and Max. Yesterday Max almost got caught drawing hearts and Chloe's name but she was a bit too quick for Chloe to see what she drew. Max never brought up Valentines Day again and the two of them had a better day but Chloe knew Max bothered her. Even Joyce and William talked to Chloe about it but she shut it down quickly. Max's parents went to pick her up and after they're 'I'm going to miss you even though we just spent the entire weekend together' hug Chloe could barley sleep. Thoughts of Max yelling at her and accidently slipping that she wanted Chloe to be her Valentine is on Chloe's mind. Sleep was pretty much out of the question so Chloe went to work.....

1\. Valentines Days plans for someone you like 

Not very helpful answers by Google so Chloe retyped 

2\. Valentines Days plans for your best friend 

Still not getting the answers she looked for she typed one more time 

3\. Valentines Day plans for someone you like how you're like 99.9 percent sure likes you but can't be sure 

Google couldn't even help Chloe on that one so she shuts her laptop in frustration and went to work

Chloe's NOT thinking of ways to give Max the most kick ass Valentines Day she ever had. Chloe still thinks the day is stupid but if that means Max is happy well.....Chloe is going to try her best 

**Valentines Day in 2 days**

**The next day**

Chloe already knows that her parents are mad at her dropping all Valentines Day talk at the breakfast table and the ride to school but Chloe needs to think. She got sort of far last night with her plans for Max but it's not good enough....she needs Max to really like the day......so what can Chloe do? 

After another rather uneventful day at school Max instantly called Chloe as soon as she got home. They live pretty close to each other so Max didn't have to wait long for Chloe to answer 

"MAX ARE YOU OKAY! WHAT'S WRONG DID SOMEONE HURT YOU!" Chloe says in a complete panic wondering why Max is calling her even though they just saw each other like seconds ago. Chloe wanted to walk Max home but the stop bus stopped right at her house so it's whatever 

"Nothings wrong Chloe I just......wanttohearyourvoiceisall" Max says too quickly for Chloe to understand but after she hears that Max is okay Chloe gets to work and brushes over what Max said so quickly not even asking. She needs to make her plans later.....so still on the phone with Max talking about whatever they can think about Chloe grunts, swears, almost hurts herself in frustration. Max does ask Chloe what she's doing but she's always quick to change the subject. So Max also lets it go although she hears that Chloe is watching some kind of move she recognizes even if the volume is really turned down. 

When her Mom and Dad come home from work Chloe asks them questions about what they used to do on Valentines Day. Her parents were a bit curious to why Chloe brought it up they decided to fathom their daughter and tell them stories about their past which Chloe almost gags at but a very small very tiny part of her thinks that it's a little cute. Just a little bit.....

Max eventually had to get off the phone due to her parents telling her to get some homework which Max was sad to go. Chloe reassures her that she'll see her tomorrow but a tone in Max's voice worries the shit out of Chloe so after she FINALLY masters her plan she trots on over to Max's house worried that Max is okay. 

Chloe throws some pebbles at Max's window. It's late at night but Chloe needs to know that Max is okay or she won't get any sleep

"Chloe?" Max asks in a really tired tone but Chloe can't help but to smile when she hears a very tiny noise coming from Max. It sort of sounds like a baby kitten when they first wake up but Chloe really likes it 

"Are you okay Max? You sounded worried when you hung up the phone....." Chloe asks 

"Uh....I'm okay just didn't want to hang up is all" Max says 

"Oh....okay....see you at school tomorrow!" Chloe says and skips her way home totally smiling that Max is okay. Chloe doesn't know how she feels that Max needs to constantly be around her but it's not like Chloe is just doing okay whenever Max isn't constantly around her either. Plans ready for Valentines day Chloe is off to get some rest totally content on blowing Max's mind 

**Valentines day is tomorrow**

Even though Chloe said she hates Valentines day Max is still going to at ask Chloe to be her Valentine and give her a heart shape card tomorrow. Nothing too big like Max really wanted but its still something.....


	6. Valentines Day number 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to wait a few more days to do this but come on.....Pricefield fluff :) also who added a 'love story' and 'romance' tag? Wasn't me.....

Chloe woke up feeling nervous.....like REALLY nervous. She has no clue why, her plans for Max has been complete and now she just can't wait to see Max at school. Wait should she do this at school? Maybe not cause the goop factor is raised at an 11 but also she really can't wait to see Max's reaction....

"Chloe you barley touched your breakfast. Is something wrong?" Her mother asks

"Can Max come over? I'll do my chores for ever I just REALLY need her to come over today...." Chloe says way to fast but her heart is beating really fast 

"You have Valentines Day plans with Max don't you Chloe?" Williams asks 

"Pftttttttttt nooooooooooooooooooooooooo okay yes how did you no?" Chloe says 

"Sweet heart you banned all Valentines Day talk and we also have been in your room and seen what you've been working on. It's really sweet....." Joyce teases 

"You think Max would like it? I really made her upset and I just don't want her to have a terrible day cause like she likes this day for some goopy reason cause she's a goop like that but also like I want to make her happy but my heart is like beating like super duper quick and like I really don't know why. I'm kinda scared actually but also like if Max likes what I have plan for her then it'll all be worth it but also what if she doesn't? Max will hate me forever and I'll be hella sad cause like I think I'm in love with Max but like I really don't like this day but like I kinda do but also like I kinda don't? But cause Max likes this day then I'm going to make all our V- days better then the last cause Max is so sweet and adorable and small like a kitten but like she really deserves the whole world......." Those words kinda just came out of Chloe's mouth WAY to quickly she has no clue what she said 

"Alright awesome I'm going to go to school now I love you Mom, Dad bye." Chloe kisses the heads of both Joyce and William and gets to the door when she stops 

"You guys are my ride....." Chloe says 

"You also forgot your bookbag Chloe....." William points 

"Thank you....." Chloe goes to get her bookbag and waits for her Dad to drive her off to school not even realizing she just said she's in love with Max 

**One anxiety written drive to school later.....**

"Have a wonderful day at school sweetie of course Max can come over. Me and your mother will be out today so I hope the two of you wouldn't burn down the house when we're gone...." William laughs but Chloe doesn't say anything

"Bye daddy love you" Chloe slams the door shuts and waits for Max 

"You have any plans with Chloe? I remember you wanted my help to pick out flowers but you just stopped talking about this day all together." Vanessa Caulfield asks Max. Max is a bit sad today but she doesn't feel like crying 

"Chloe hates Valentines Day" Max shrugs her shoulders and dangles her feet in the backseat and looks out the window. She has her card for Chloe in her bookbag but nothing else....no candies or flowers and certainly no way they could watch Romance movies together. 

When they arrive at school Max hugs her mommy bye but her tone just isn't in it today. 

"Love you sweetie...." Her mom tries to cheer her up but Max just shrugs her shoulders at her mom 

"Me too....Bye...." Max needs some help closing the door which Chloe helps her

"Hi Mrs. C" Chloe waves but her Mom just drives away a bit angry at Chloe for making her daughter upset 

"Dude does your mom hate me?" Chloe asks trying her best to calm down 

"I dunno Chloe...." Max shrugs her shoulders and walks with Chloe to her classes. Seeing Max so upset is hurting Chloe but she's putting on a brave face and hopes she doesn't accidently spoil that she has big plans for Max today 

After school Max and Chloe walk home together but Max just really isn't in the mood today. When she saw her first romance movie she was hooked and loved everything about it. Deep down she wished her and Chloe could be in one together but no Chloe doesn't like Romance movies.....

"Hey wanna stay over at my place? Mom and Dad are going out...." Chloe says 

"Might as well....." Max shrugs her shoulders for about the 9999999th time this day 

"Your parents have any plans today?" Chloe asks walking closer but not even realizing that the two hands are almost touching 

"I dunno...." Max looks down on the ground and kicks some pebbles and arrives at the Price household and plops her small body on the steps and reaches for something for Chloe. 

"Whatcha looking for?" Chloe asks curious 

"Here...." Max hands Chloe a card but she's not evening looking at Chloe she continues to look at the ground 

While Chloe opens the card confused Max explains 

"I know you hate Valentines Day but I wanted to at least get you a card. Call me a goop like I know you will....." Max slumps her chin on her hand and waits for Chloe 

'Happy V-Day Chloe' is written in larger blue font and two stick figures are holding hands but one is really taller then the other. That's it Max wanted to go all out and really pour her heart into this but nope Chloe hates this day.....

Max woke up this morning ditching her plan to even ask Chloe to be her Valentine.....

Max waits for a few seconds but she doesn't hear anything from Chloe so she looks up and sees that Chloe is crying. Like really crying, now Max wants to cry with her but instead she jumps in the air and pretty much holds Chloe into a hug. She does wrap her arms around Chloe's waste considering Chloe is like a giant but Chloe's upset and Max's hugs works. 

"Don't cry...." Max says and tries her best not to cry as well 

"I'm....sorry....Max...." Chloe sniffles but she too wraps herself around Max's smaller frame. 

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong....." Max says 

"I did....." Chloe says and this causes Max to let go of Chloe and is instantly worried 

"What did you do?" Max asks on the urge of tears 

"Nothing bad you goof....I just have plans to give you the greatest Valentines Day ever since you really love this day but you really wanted to give me more not just this card. The card is sweet but I know you probably wanted to add more details and I'm sorry......" Chloe cries some more but Max is quick to react by standing on her tippe toes to very carefully and very nervously wipe every single tear coming from Chloe's cheeks. Max is a nervous reck being so close to Chloe while Chloe can't help but to see just how pretty Max is right now.

After a few minutes of standing in the drive way Max speaks up 

"Yes I wanted to give you a lot more but just the fact that you wanted to give me the greatest V-Day ever is so sweet Chloe....like really sweet....I can't wait to see what you had planned" Max once again stands on her tippe toes to give Chloe another hug which Chloe is glad to accept 

"Since you love this day so much I guess I can tolerate it too...." Chloe says and feels better now which Max can't help but to cheekily smile at Chloe. 

"Your cheeks are so cute Max I want to just squeeze them....." Chloe says and goes to open the door but she misses the blush that's all over little Max Caulfields face. 

"Follow me my first mate." Chloe extends her hand which Max is quick to accept while her small heart is doing jumping jacks 

"WAIT CHLOE!" Max yells which causes Chloe to jump just a little 

"Will you be my Valentine?" Max asks a really toothy smile 

"Always...." Chloe smiles and takes Max upstairs to her room. While Max is just so happy right now NOTHING can ruin her mood 

"Okay so on the first plan of business on giving Max Caulfield the greatest Valentines Day is right here....." Chloe walks over to her closet to get something but Max is right behind her really excited 

"Stop following me you dork" Chloe laughs 

"I can't...." Max says under her breath but she backs off

Chloe is holding something behind her back while her heart still isn't calming down she almost pushes Max on the ground with the force of giving her gift 

"Max I'm sorry." Chloe instantly says 

"I'm fine Chloe...." Max giggles and opens the gift which Max gasps it 

It's a pink necklace with a doe wrapped around in the chain but Max doesn't even try to put it on Chloe takes the necklace and wraps it around her neck. Chloe has a hand of Max's hair and very carefully pushes it out of the way. Her heart beating super fast but it fits absolutely perfect. 

"Max like?" Chloe asks super nervous 

"Chloe....I'm never taking it off....." Max smiles at Chloe and once again gives her a hug but its different for both girls. It's blissful, it's amazing it's....lovely. 

"You're turning me into a goop Max I swear" Chloe laughs when the hug ends and is a bit upset that it ended 

"Welcome to the dark side Chloe...." Max chuckles and stares at the necklace. Pink being Max's favorite color and a doe being her favorite animal she's amazed Chloe remembered 

Chloe goes to get her second gift for Max but she grabs her hand 

"Chloe.....I....." Max wants to say but she shakes her head and drops Chloe's hand 

"Never mind...." Max chuckles while Chloe doesn't think anything about it and goes to get her second gift 

This one is pretty big so Chloe asks Max to close her eyes which she does. Her heart finally calms down just a little bit but she really can't wait what else Chloe has planned. When Chloe tells her to open her eyes Max wants to cry in complete happiness

_Happy Valentines Day Max 'If you dare to call me Maxine I will hurt you' Caulfield_

Written in large letters on a large board but all around it is words 

1\. You're sweet

2\. You make me smile 

3\. You don't eat my Cocoa Puffs 

4\. You're my best friend 

5\. You're as small as a kitten 

6\. You're a klutz 

7\. You make cute sounds when you wake up 

8\. You're a goop 

9\. Your freckles 

10\. Your smart 

10 reasons why I hate Max Caulfield. 

This is of course is a reference to Max's favorite romance movie 10 Things I Hate About You 

"We are watching this movie today by the way I already have it downstairs. I never seen it before so we'll see it together....." 

"Chloe you're going to make me cry....." Max sniffles and fights off her tears 

"No crying Max.....I may have more......" Chloe says 

"Chloeeeeeeeeeeeee" Max says really not wanting to cry but she knows she probably will 

"ONE MORE THING! OKAY WELL TWO......MAYBE 3 BUT THAT'S IT!" Chloe is actually really happy with herself so Max can't help but to blush at the sight of happy Chloe 

"Okay what's next?" Max asks really really really really excited 

"Move those papers on my desk please but don't sit on my desk I know your small body can't see the actual desk." Chloe teases 

"That's because your brother is the Jolly Green Giant...." Max says which earns a slight laugh from Chloe 

"These are my favorite cookies....." Max says 

"You better share too you ass I love them as much as you do...." Chloe is really looking forward to share those cookies with Max. She had to walk over to the store all by herself which was really scary but she's a big girl. 

"What's next Chlo?" Max asks 

"Well for that we gotta go back downstairs.." Chloe urges Max to follow her 

**A few hours later.....**

"Have you planned on us eating something Chloe?" Max asks. 

"I have not....." Chloe said currently in a candy/cookie coma. Chloe bought Max her favorite type of chocolate which for some gross reason is dark chocolate but Chloe was glad she bought it. Which was all eaten by Max and the two of them shared the cookies together. Chloe had a bunch of romance films lined up for the rest of the evening. A fancy dinner was something Chloe did not think about.....

"That's fine I'll just nuke some leftovers from Two Whales...." Max goes to the fridge but Chloe stops her 

"No way Max I'm treating you today." 

"It's not my birthday Chloe....I can microwave some food....." Max says 

"And yet it surprises me you can reach the microwave but not my desk...." Chloe teases which results in a hard but not to hard punch from Max 

"Owww kidding you dork, come on let me treat you today. Go put on your movie I'll get the food...." 

"Ugh fineeeee" Max says and waddles her young self back onto the couch. 

While Chloe puts the food in the microwave she can't help but to really stare at Max. She's really short but yet Chloe finds it really cute. A bit too cute.....she also has a pretty smile.....and they do have the same color eyes.......and her lips are pink......and they are watching romance films together......all alone......with no parents.......

"Microwave is done Chloe" Max says from the couch pulling Chloe out of her weird but kinda cool thoughts she had 

"Well it isn't fancy but it's the best I can do. Sorry....." Chloe feels bad this isn't the fanciest of dinners as she plops down next to Max. 

"As long as we eat together I don't care what kind of food we eat....." Max scoots her way closer to Chloe and rests her tiny head on Chloe's shoulder 

"Seriously today was so sweet Chloe.....thank you....." 

"I'd do anything for you Max...." Chloe says under her breath 

**One viewing of 10 Things I Hate About You Later**

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yes Max?" 

"Wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Max looks up right at Chloe's face 

"But we're both girls you dork...." Chloe laughs 

"So?" Max says 

"Who'd be the boyfriend in this situation?" Chloe says 

"You" 

"Oh....I don't like it....." Chloe says which makes Max frown like....really frown 

"How about we just be girlfriends instead?" Chloe asks 

"I.....I'd love that Chloe....." Max puts her hand on top of Chloe's and snuggles up closer to her girlfriend.....

"


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Valentines Day and Max woke up in Chloe's arms. Chloe woke up first and just can't stop staring at the top of Max's small head. She has dorky brown hair and Chloe just can't help but to smile. Valentines Day was a complete success but she'll leave the goopinies of that day to her....girlfriend What do girlfriends do? Can they kiss? Hold hands? Cuddle? Get Married? Have Babies? Chloe doesn't see a problem with any of that. 

"Chloe?" Max says in a very tired voice which Chloe finds adorable 

"Yes girlfriend?" Chloe just loves how that sounds 

"You're so soft" Max says and nuzzles closer and closer to Chloe's chest. 

"So you don't need Captain anymore?" Chloe asks very much knowing that's Max's everything. 

"I do but you're like Captain 2.0...." Max says while her face is in Chloe's chest. Chloe really wishes her boobs will get bigger soon but not too big she doesn't want to suffocate Max. Chloe hears footsteps coming down the stairs and she doesn't even think to tell Max to get off her. 

"Ah girls you're awake" William says with Joyce right behind him.

"I'm not, going back to sleep..." Max says still in Chloe's chest while Chloe just shrugs her shoulders with a smile on her face. 

"We gotta go to school girlfriend...." Chloe says which shocks both parents 

"Well....wasn't expecting that to happen. Thought it'd take you girls a few more years but hey we're proud of the both of you." Hearing this gets Max to finally get off of Chloe's chest as she starts to blush. 

"We're not....okay we're dating can you not tell my parents?" Max says which Chloe stands up and is about to scream but Max stops her 

"No Chloe I'm not ashamed of you I want to tell them together. Is what I meant...." Max grabs Chloe's hand and this calms her down 

"Holy shit I'm dating a Jedi... Max what am I thinking about right now???" Chloe needs to know if Max is a Jedi or not. If Max can read her mind well that's not really a deal breaker for Chloe but it'd be sucky if she can 

Max puts her hands on her head and pretends to be thinking really hard. "You're thinking of Cocoa Puffs." Max says hoping she's right 

"Nope, I'm thinking how lucky I am to be dating my best friend. We're girlfriends Max! YAY!" Chloe proudly admits while Max starts to blush....again. She really hopes this isn't going to be a common theme but some how she thinks it will be 

"Well girls, time to get ready for school...." Joyce says while the two....girlfriends rush on over to the kitchen ready to eat some breakfast. 

At first Max was really excited to tell her parents the awesome news that her and Chloe are dating but during the school day the two of them got some....looks. Which made Max upset while Chloe wasn't bothered by the. Some of the students asked them questions which made Max happy while others teased them which made her upset. Chloe was ready to punch the teasing kids in the face but Max calmed her down and told her not to worry. Max doesn't feel like crying however one look at her taller....girlfriend and it made Max really happy. Chloe tried to tell her not to even let those jerks get to Max but Chloe knows they probably will but it's okay. Chloe will never leave Max's side.....

"What if they don't approve...Chloe I'm scared" Hand in hand the two are walking to Max's house to tell them the news 

"Max they're your parents of course they'll approve of us and if not then they're buttheads." Chloe says which earns a punch in the shoulder 

"Chloe don't say that...."

"No Max I'm sorry but if your parents don't approve of they're own daughter then that's just dumb....." Chloe says really not trying to upset Max but she will yell back just in case Max gets yelled at 

"But what if...." Max gets interpreted 

"If nothing Max, your parents will approve just like mine did. Now come on....lets do this girlfriend" They arrive at the Caulfield household and now Max's tiny heart is racing again. 

The Caulfield home isn't a place Chloe have been at that much but she thinks the place has its on....charm. Well it's now or never....

"I know you guys are girlfriends...." Max's Mom laughs thinking girlfriends means that they're really good friends and not girlfriends as in dating 

"No Mom me and Chloe are.....dating." Max worries while she gets ready to get yelled at 

"Oh....but you guys are so young....." 

"Okay and?" Chloe says not trying to sound mean but she does 

"Nothings wrong with that it's just....dating at such a young age doesn't really work out. We're not saying the two of you aren't going to work out it's just.....what if you find someone better?" Max's Dad says which makes both girls angry 

"I DON'T WANT NO ONE ELSE BUT CHLOE! I like Chloe, I don't know nothing about dating but I wanna know with Chloe by my side....I don't care if I'm not like 18 or whatever I wanna like hold hands and maybe kiss Chloe and when we're older do...other things with her. Chloe is my best friend" Max says in a complete huff ready to scream just in case things turn into a argument. Chloe on the other hand can't help but to blush hearing Max say all that stuff. 

"Okay Max....." They say and now Max is worried that they don't approve or whatever but it doesn't matter its out. Both parents know and Max and Chloe couldn't be happier....

**A few week later**

It's currently the weekend and of course Max is at the Price household. Joyce is getting groceries while Chloe is helping William with the dishes. Max has done a LOT of research on couples and dating. She tries to tell Chloe this stuff but she just tells Max they'll figure it out as they go....it makes her sort of sad and at bit angry at her but not to angry. Max really wants to let the whispers she hears not get to her whenever her and Chloe are seen holding hands but it doesn't. Chloe on the other hand doesn't get angry at the stuff they say, how they're 'too young to be dating.' Max's parents try and support them but they continue to think that they're not actually serious which makes Max want to cry. 

A rare night where Max wasn't at the Price household Chloe was watching a movie and she saw one of the actresses wear something around their arms and Chloe just begged and begged her Mom if she could get it for her. Chloe later figured out that it's called a 'Pride Bracelet' 

William excuses himself to take the ringing phone while Chloe does the dishes by herself and Max is continue in her research on couples. 

"I don't mind driving you home sweetie, not at all....see you in a bit." Keys in hand William goes to leave but says one more things to both girls 

"Be back soon girls, love you both" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Williams last words to just be 'See you girls soon' but that's too depressing ;-;


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William doesn't come home.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T NOT WANT TO WRITE THIS I JUST.....I'M SORRY OKAY ;-;

"Whatcha looking at Max" Chloe walks on over and sits right next to Max. 

"I TOOK A TEST AND....IT SAYS WE WON'T LAST THAT LONG CHLOE! I DON'T WANT US TO BREAK UP BUT LOOK!" An anxiety written Max turns the laptop around so Chloe can see the screen but Chloe just laughs and shuts the laptop 

"WHY DID YOU...." Max gets interrupted by a hug from Chloe 

"You're so soft....." Max calms down in Chloe's arms while Chloe just squeezes the smaller girl 

"I'm worried about our relationship too Max but this isn't going to solve anything. We gotta do this....together, okay Max?" Max just nods in Chloe's arms. Chloe tries to get up but instead Max is still holding on to her for dear life which Chloe just laughs at 

"Max....I gotta pee" Chloe says 

"I don't care, you're soft and I'm never going to let you go" Max says which makes Chloe want to cry just a little bit. So instead Chloe just walks towards the bathroom trying her best not to bump into anything. She manages to make it too the stares but that's enough for Chloe as she sits on the stair and finally Max lets go of her worried that Chloe hurt herself 

"I'M SO SORRY CHLOE I SHOULDN'T OF...." Max again gets interrupted by Chloe who just boops her nose 

"You're such a dork Max..." Chloe rushes upstairs to go pee while Max just stands there unsure what to do now. Chloe's been go for so long now Max just twiddles her thumbs and continues to wait for Chloe. Chloe has now been in the bathroom for an hour now so Max waddles her way upstairs to go find Chloe. Chloe is probably stuck in the toilet or something so Max knocks on the door worried that something is wrong 

"You can come in" Chloe yells

"EWWW CHLOE THAT'S GROSS!" Max says behind the bathroom door 

"YOU LIKE IT MAX DON'T LIE!" Chloe flushes and almost flinges the door right in Max's face but she moved out of the way 

"You got to be careful Max" Chloe says for about the 999999th time

"I know.....I missed you....." Max says 

"You dork I was just peeing...." Chloe laughs and goes in her room 

"I'm sorry....." Max says in a tone that gets Chloe to turn around 

"For what?" Chloe asks 

"I can't....I can't be by myself for so long Chloe but when I'm with you I....I'm happy. I miss you when you're gone and.....yeah....sorry....." Max looks down embarrassed 

"There's nothing to be sorry about Max. I miss you when you're gone too, you're a goop but your my goop." Chloe smiles and this gets Max to smile too 

**A few hours later**

"Mom and Dad has been gone for a while now...." Chloe says. The two girls are coloring in their comic books and are starting to get a bit hungry actually. Max on the other hand is a worried mess trying not to think about that right now 

"Do you think I should call my parents?" Max asks worried 

"Nah....they'll be okay....." Chloe tries to keep a brave face but she's starting to worry herself. This doesn't cheer Max up so Chloe says 

"We'll wait one more hour and if they're still not back yet call your parents. Please" Max nods in the responce and holds Chloe's non dominant hand to reassure her that everything will be okay. Chloe blushes just a little and the two continue to color 

**One hour later**

"Hey Mom Mr. and Mrs. Price haven't been home yet...." Max sits on the counter dangling her feet while Chloe prances around the room a worried mess 

"Mr. Price said that Mrs. Price needed a ride from home so Mr. Price went to go get her. That was 4 hours ago....." Max says which worries Chloe some more 

"Okay Love you too bye" Max hangs up the phone and needs some help getting down from the counter 

"My parents will be here soon Chloe" Max says trying to calm her down but it's not working. Max wants to hold Chloe but she's still sitting on this counter and there's no chairs she can use that'll help her so she's stuck up here 

A knock on the door gets Chloe to rush to the door while Max thinks her parents were pretty fast 

Chloe opens the door and sees a teary eyed Joyce and two police officers who has their hats off. Chloe's mind tries to think of something but she's drawing blanks so she asks 

"Where's Dad?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon Max already found a love of photography HOWEVER I'm saving that in the upcoming chapters ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral of William Price

"What's going on Chloe?" Max asks. She's still sitting on the counter and has no ways of getting down. She hears both Joyce and Chloe sobbing loudly and this worries her. The door is still wide open too and she also sees some flashing lights. Max waits for a few more seconds and when she doesn't get an answer Max jumps from the counter. Chloe and Joyce look over and see that Max faceplanted herself right onto the hard wood as them and the police also see what happened. Max stands up and her nose starts to really bleed so Chloe just rushes over and throws herself onto Max. 

"Why are the police here?" Max asks while Joyce gets some paper towels to stop Max's nose from bleeding. Hearing this makes Chloe sob louder while the police kneel down so they can look at Max. They look over at Joyce and she nods at the both of them while Max's parents finally arrive

"Sweetie....William was involved in a car crash. He's dead...." The police tell Max while Max's Mom and Dad hug each other. 

"Oh..." Max says while Joyce cleans the blood from Max's nose. Chloe herself is crying her eyes out while Max is more focused on Chloe at the moment. 

Ryan and Vanessa both go to console Joyce while the police excuse themselves. They both offer their condolences to the both of them and will do anything and everything if Chloe and Joyce need something. 

"Can we go to a motel?" Chloe asks still holding onto Max. Ryan and Vanessa both agree saying this is a good idea and even Joyce agrees. So while Ryan and Vanessa are focused on Joyce Max and Chloe walk hand in hand to the Caulfields mini van. 

"How's your nose?" The teary eyed Chloe looks right at Max and the site of a heartbroken crying Chloe is enough for Max to finally break down crying. 

"I'm...sor.....sorry....." Max starts to cry so Chloe wraps her arms around Max. Joyce puts her arm around Chloe while the two kids both cry in each other arms. Ryan and Vanessa are barley keeping it together themselves. No one says a single word to each other, the only noise that's being made is the crying of both Max and Chloe. Joyce is trying her best to be strong but she also loses it listening to both girls cry. 

When the Caulfields arrive at the motel Max and Chloe stay in the car with Joyce. The girls have stopped crying for now at least because the both of them have fallen asleep in each others arms. Joyce can't help but to smile at this sweet moment and she knows that William is looking down at both girls proud of their relationship. The Caulfields arrive and are a bit nervous to separate the both girls but Ryan and Joyce gets it done no problem. They had to get separate rooms but they're right next to each other. 

After a silent goodbye from the Caulfields and Joyce they go their separate ways. The parents put both girls in bed and gives them a kiss them their forehead. The motel that they got is pretty nice actually with duo queen beds which the parents don't take a while to get some sleep. 

Night quickly turns into day as Max is the first to wake up. She moves her eyes a bit and sees her sleeping parents but not Chloe. She tries to get up but she feels someone pressing down on her. She turns around and sees that its Chloe having her arm around Max's small waste. Max smiles and genteelly pushes her sleeping girlfriend. 

"Hey" A smiling Max Caulfield is the first thing Chloe sees when she wakes up. 

"Have I ever said you have a really pretty smile." Chloe says and she too sits up and looks at Max. 

"No...." Max blushes a little which gets a little laugh from Chloe. Max rubs her eyes while Chloe opens the blinds which gets a loud groan from Max and her parents 

"Shit sorry...." Chloe quickly closes the blinds but she goes outside while Max follows her. They have no clue what to do so the two of them wait outside. It's a pretty day outside as Max mentions she wishes she has a camera to take a picture of the sky 

"You'll be a good photographer Max." Chloe mentions and for some reason this is the only thing that Max can think about. The two girlfriends hold hands while Chloe rests her head on Max's smaller shoulder. No one says anything but the both of them are trying their best not to cry over what happened last night. 

"How's your nose?" Chloe looks at Max's small nose and sees that it's a bit red.

"It's okay...." Max also has a bruise on her forehead but it don't really hurt 

"I'm sorry....I heard you asking what happened last night and you....hurt yourself because of me....." A tear is quick to fall down Chloe's cheek but Max is quick to react. 

"Did you just lick me...." Chloe quickly smiles and feels a bit better 

"Yes I did....we used up all of our hugs last night..." Max laughs but Chloe doesn't 

"No fucking way, I get unlimited Caulfield hugs....." Chloe gruffs a bit mad that Max would even say something so stupid 

"Okay okay I'm sorry...." Max apologizes but can't help but to laugh at the taller girl pretending to be mad over this. 

Max tries her best to put her arm around Chloe but she fails terribly which Chloe can't help but to tease her. Max playfully punches Chloe in the arm which gets a laugh but not a smile from her which is what Max wants to see. Chloe puts her arm around Max and the two just stand together watching the cars that go by. They whisper amongst themselves a conversation that the people they see but they stop when they see two guys kissing. 

"That's sweet" Both girls say 

"Do you think one day we'll kiss like that?" Max asks 

"I hope so....." Chloe can't help but to smile just a little bit wondering what Max lips against hers might feel like 

**One week later**

Today is the day of the funeral for William Price. The Caulfields have been staying at the same motel ever since they got it and insist that they'll be fine paying for it. Chloe and Joyce haven't really talked that much but when she hears her Mom either crying she's mostly sleeping. Max tries to get Chloe to talk to Joyce and every time Chloe says 'she'll get on it' but every time she never does. They do however spend each morning the exact same way the two of them holding hands and pretending to think of what conversation people are having that they see. However it's always different as who gets into whose bed in the morning. While they eat breakfast Ryan and Vanessa talk about....work things while Chloe and Joyce barley touch their breakfast. It sadness Max that the both of them aren't doing so well but she makes a promise that she'll always be there for Chloe and Joyce. 

The funeral itself is pretty packed which shocks Chloe because she barley knows any of these people nor does she know her family. She doesn't even want to get to know them she only cares about Max and where she's doing. Last night she did have her first nightmare but Max was right next to her to calm her down. Its the last day for them at the motel so Max and Chloe make it work by staying up pretty late while the parents talked about.....stuff that Max and Chloe can't even begin to understand. 

The funeral service takes a couple of hours to finish which just makes Joyce and Chloe cry longer. Hearing the priest talk bores Chloe but just the fact that she's standing right next to her dads casket makes Chloe want to leave already. Tears can't stop falling down Chloe's cheek, when the casket gets put in the grave everyone has already thrown their flower besides Chloe. Max tries her best to get Chloe to throw it but she grips the flower to the point where the needles makes Chloe's hand bleed 

"Let go Chloe" Max tells her 

"I can't....." Max tries to get the flower out of Chloe's hand but her grip is way to hard 

"Why?" Max asks worried about her girlfriends hand 

"If I let go it means I'm letting go of him.....and I can't do that....." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I didn't want Max to move to Seattle is because this is a love story and I want Max and Chloe to grow up together. Although I do think it'll make a more impactful scenes if the two of them are so far away I decide to keep them together. Also a time jump next chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

**3 years later**

Max is 11 and Chloe is 12 years old now. Their relationship is still going strong but it's been really rough. Max's parents still think it's just a joke whenever she calls Chloe her girlfriend. She tries to explain it in detail to the best of her abilities but it always ends in 'You're too young to be dating anyone.' and that just makes Max really sad. Who cares if she's not 18 or whatever Max loves it when Chloe calls her her girlfriend! When the next Valentines Day came around Max cranked the goopiest up to an 11 and it even made Chloe cry. What she wanted to do last year she got to due this year. The following Valentines Days Max barley got any sleep, she wanted to show Chloe how happy she makes her and every year the tiniest of tears is on Chloe's cheek. 

Christmas also got really tough, it was Chloe's favorite holiday but now it's not. Considering that her dad is gone the fun of Christmas just isn't there any more. She promises Max that maybe one day she'll enjoy Christmas again but now....not so much. Also to make everything worse Joyce is seeing someone and Chloe HATES him. Her mom wants Chloe to give him a chance but Chloe just straight up refuses. He's not her dad, her dad is dead and the fact that Joyce would even think about dating someone else breaks Chloe's heart. She's been sneaking out a lot lately to go to Max's house and whenever she can't she sleeps in their tree house. 

Of course when Chloe said who Max was it resulted in laughter from that.....person and that's the icing on the cake for Chloe. She hates this guy and she makes herself a promise to never like him one bit. Nor we she call him by his actual name, in fact Chloe is going to make a list! A list of nicknames she'll call him! 

It's bad for Chloe and Max whenever Max's parents forces her to hang out with them. It just makes Max so angry whenever her parents ask her if there's any cute boys that go to her school. Hearing this always makes her so angry to the point where she starts to argue with her parents. She always ends up apologizing for it but no matter how many times Max says that Chloe is her girlfriend they'll always change the subject. 

For both girls the statement 'They're too young to be dating' never really crossed their mind. They do get the occasional look when they're seen holding hands but that's pretty much it. At first it really bothered Max but now she just doesn't let that bother her anymore. It's of course because of Chloe who always told her nice things and always finds a way to make Max smile. 

Max's research on relationships hasn't stopped, she doesn't really find anything that useful but she's still trying. Chloe is starting to tease her about that but she always ends it with 'You're the perfect girlfriend' and that makes Max's insides go crazy. She's also been researching photography, hasn't told anyone about that yet. She's a bit scared to due so but she did remember that William had a pretty cool camera and although it's been 3 years since it's death Max is too afraid to ask Chloe or Joyce to have it. 

When Max found out Joyce was dating someone else she was happy for her. She totally understands where Chloe's coming from but it's been so long since he's died. She tries to tell Chloe that maybe he's not so bad but that's all changed when she met him for the first time. The laughter when Chloe told him that Max was her girlfriend pretty much makes Max not like him so much but if Joyce is happy then that's all that matters. 

Max and Chloe of course has had pretty much every single class together and a major plus to dating Chloe is that the bullies don't mess with her anymore! When they do Chloe is right there to protect her although she wishes she could protect herself, she'll let Chloe do the bodyguarding. Max wants to introduce herself to the students that sitting all by themselves but she gets way to nervous to try. She even told Chloe that she maybe wants another friend and Chloe's reaction wasn't what Max wanted. At first, Chloe was jealous of Max and got really angry at her but she was quick to apologize for it. It did make Max upset but Chloe assured her that if she ever wants to make a friend that's alright with Chloe. Chloe hasn't really made an effort, the only girl she needs in her life is Max and she's okay with that. 

Their grades are pretty good actually but not the best for Chloe. They used to have a competition to see who got the better grades which Chloe used to always win at but now it's the other way around. Chloe's grades are slipping, Max really puts an effort to get Chloe to study with her but she always manages to complain quite a lot about it so there goes that idea. 

Maxx is really worried about Chloe, the classes that they have aren't that difficult and she even sits right next to her but it don't help. Chloe normally just spaces off or doodles in her notebook not really caring what their teachers have to say. If this gets any worse Max is terrified that she'll have to tell Joyce because Chloe sure isn't. She's not failing any classes and the teachers do tell Chloe that she could do better but it's enough to worry Max. 

Max tries to ask what's wrong with school but just like studying Chloe changes the subject to something else. Max really wants to talk about it but she doesn't like it when Chloe yells at her even if she didn't mean too. Max REALLY hopes that this isn't going to be a common theme and Chloe's grades will turn around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize that it's been so long since I've updated/the updates aren't that long. I've been a depressed turtle lately ;-;


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more time skip but that's gonna be it for a while....

**3 years later**

Max is now 14 and Chloe is 15. Chloe's been acting out a lot more lately which upsets Max. She's also been sneaking out and whenever Max tells her she can't sleep over tonight it just ends with Chloe yelling at her but instantly apologizing for it. The reason as to why Max tells her she can't sleep over is because of her parents who still think their relationship is a joke. Max is trying her best to understand where her parents are coming from but she can't think of anything. They're still using the excuse 'You're too young to be dating anyone' which still upsets her. Why should it matter? Max really loves Chloe's company.....

Max's goopinest on Valentines Day has been lacking lately and sadly the necklace that Chloe got her doesn't fit anymore. Max wishes she can always one up last years V-day but she can't really think of anything. Chloe reassures her that it's a perfect day because the two of them are spending time together which does make Max smile but not for long. She's been seeing a lot more romance movies but the movies have been having....kissing scenes which embarrasses Max but Chloe wants to see more. 

Max's research on how relationships has finally stops as the years went on. Her relationship with Chloe is amazeballs although apart of her does want to do research on how to kiss. 

Max finally told Chloe and her parents that maybe she wants to try photography but Max just doesn't know what type of cameras she wants. Max did get a phone for her birthday and of course took a bajaillion photos of Chloe but Chloe keeps on telling her that maybe she could get a real camera whenever Max complains the phone's quality isn't good enough. She doesn't want to ask her parents for one because one night she spied on their conversation and overheard that money was tight so she instantly dropped it. Chloe sees the look on Max's face whenever she tells her she hasn't asked her parents for a camera so when Christmas went and passed Chloe searched up and down for her camera that her dad used to have. 

It did take her a while to find the camera but when she finally did it was absolutely worth it. Max was so happy when she opened the final present from Chloe she wrapped herself on Chloe and refused to let go. Max's hugs always did something to Chloe's insides, she doesn't know what exactly it is but she's starting to wonder if she's falling in love with Max. 

She does love Max absolutely but now whenever she watches romance movies with Max she always pictures herself whenever she sees someone reciting a speech as to why they love the other person. Chloe wishes her Dad was still here so she can ask him questions about love. There's no way in hell is she going to ask her Mom and especially not her assface on a stepdad. Still hasn't done anything awful yet but Chloe just wonders if maybe he's buying his time or something. Chloe gave up long ago that maybe he's an actual good person when he sided with Max's parents on why their relationship isn't an real relationship which resulted in Max balling her eyes out. 

Whenever Max's parents are around Chloe just doesn't seem to care to what they have to say really. They try to get her involved in their conversations on the odd chance she stays at their household but she always replies with one word responses or sometimes just ignores them too. It did result in them yelling at Chloe for it but what does she care they don't approve of their relationship so Chloe just don't care. Chloe knowns that Max really loves her parents regardless of them non approval so Chloe just keeps it to herself her distaste towards them

Chloe also has been swearing a lot more lately and even thought about going to a party once. The death of her dad is rough on Chloe and talking to Max about it sure does help her but it also doesn't. She's been getting a lot more angrier lately whenever she sees something that pisses her off but never towards Max. She always keeps a cool minded and whenever the chance she accidently gets mad at Max Chloe spits out a million 'I'm sorrys' which Max forgives her for 

Max's attempts on making a new friend has unfortunately stopped lately and although Chloe is really happy she gets to spend more time with Max she's also a bit sad. Chloe doesn't give two shits if she has friends all she needs is Max but she does see how sad Max gets whenever she fails to make a new friend. Max tires all sorts of things, introducing herself, sitting with other people, making random jokes in class that no one laughs at besides Chloe, giving her fellow classmates compliments but it all ends up the exact same way. 

Chloe's grades have been getting a bit better, she's not failing any classes but Chloe is doing just enough to make sure the school doesn't call about her grades. Max is also really impressed too although she knows Chloe can do better but she's just glad her girlfriend isn't failing. 

Max is still an absolute klutz and is still short as ever. At first Chloe did teased her about it but she's starting to worry that maybe she shouldn't tease Max because she always has a frown on her face whenever she talks about her height. But then again Max does tease Chloe for being so tall so maybe she shouldn't stop.....

The girls have been playing a lot of video games lately. Mostly Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros but Max is starting to see a trend whenever Chloe tries to get Max to maybe play a game that has some violence or blood in it. It still scares the shit out of her but she's willing to try as long as Chloe is playing with her......

Their relationship is still just handholding at the moment but both girls have been getting weird feelings inside whenever they sleep in the same bed. There bodies are so close together, they want to ask the other if they feel it the weirdness inside them too but the other always chickens out whenever they tell themselves they're going to ask them this time. But that's not really a problem they're young and in Chloe's case in love.....she does wonder if Max feels the same way about her though......


	12. Chapter 12

**3 years later**

"I'm so sick and tired of this! For years I let this slide but I'm tired of it! Chloe is MY GIRLFRIEND! I'm GOING to grow old together, we're GOING to have amazing sex, we're GOING to get married and we're GOING to start a family in the future! You never understood me whenever I tried to tell you this and I'm just sick of it! Is it because I'm gay is that the problem? I tried to tell myself that there's no way my loving parents wouldn't support their gay daughter but nope it seems to be the case. If you can't understand that Chloe is my girlfriend then I'm done! I don't need you in my life!" Max screams. Max and Chloe were at the Caulfield household eating dinner. 

Normally Chloe wouldn't let it bother her whenever Max's parents would ask Max if she's interested in any boys. Chloe does find it a bit strange that every single time Max tells them that Chloe is her girlfriend they'll just shoot her down or say the rather boring excuse of 'You're too young to be dating' but Max is 17 now and Chloe is 18. They've been dating for years now and they couldn't be happier. 

Valentines Day has been extra goopy for Max and one year Chloe wanted to out goop Max. She hasn't had any interest in that holiday ever since she let Max take over but she sees the look on Max's face whenever she thinks the holiday could've been better. It's rather obvious that it's her favorite holiday and Chloe could be a goop if she wanted too....

Their relationship hasn't been the greatest but that's alright. Sometimes they fight, sometimes they yell, sometimes they scream but that's okay. For Max and Chloe it doesn't matter what life throws at them they'll always mange to throw the shit right back 

Chloe has channeled her inner punk now and has completely changed her attitude complete. The step douche in Chloe's life hasn't left which Chloe really hoped he would but Joyce thought he was good enough to marry him so that's...good? But she did get to see Max in a dress which is a MAJOR plus. Max has officially given up on if David's a good person or not, one night when Chloe was smoking he barged in accused Chloe of....something Max forgot but Max isn't going to forget is the slap that ensued. Chloe tried telling Joyce about that and so did Max but Joyce told Chloe not to rile him up so much. Chloe was of course heartbroken to hear that her mom took his side and not her own daughters but Max enraged as well

Her exact words were "How can you be so blind! That guy is an asshole!" Hearing Max yell like that shocked Joyce while Chloe had a smug look on her face. Ever since that moment it's been rather tense in the Price household. 

Seeing her girlfriend become a punk has done some...things for Max. 

A big fan of Chloe's different outfits 

Not so much when she gets in trouble with authority figures

At first Chloe tried to get Max involved with her but she outright refused. Max thought it was just some pranks against the town but it got to the point where Chloe got arrested for drunk driving and that was the last straw for Max. She screamed and screamed to the point where she lost her own voice. She cried her eyes out worried sick about Chloe. She wanted to punch Chloe right in the face for being such a dumbass. She wanted to do so many things and Max has no clue why Chloe is acting this way. She assumed its because of William dying and Joyce marrying that asshole but whenever Max talks to Chloe she shoos her away. 

Max then worries that it's her fault Chloe is acting out so much. She thinks she's not good enough for Chloe and maybe she should become reckless and not give a shit about anything just like her girlfriend...

Going to the same school has always been a major plus for Max and Chloe but high school sucks now because they barley have any classes together. Nor do they see each other as much during school but they always walk together and give the other kisses whenever they see the other...

Max or Chloe isn't worried about their relationship they pretty much give the other a bare hug whenever school ends but it's been hard for both girls. But totally worth it whenever they have some time alone....

Chloe knows that Max is worried about sex and she never pressures her about it HOWEVER. It's been hard for Chloe whenever she stares at Max's beautiful body. They've also been swimming together whenever they had the chance and Chloe absolutely totally no way stares at Max for a extended period of time. Same with Max as whenever she stares at Chloe her mind sorta stops working then and there. She wants to finally go all the way with Chloe, she's just been worried that she wouldn't be good enough for Chloe. Chloe does tell her that she has nothing to worry about even if Max is awful at sex Chloe still gets to have sex with Max. 

Max has gotten to the point where she returns to studying on how to be a better lover. Seeing Max study about this does bring back some amazing memories to whenever smol Max used to study on relationships but it does bother Chloe that Max thinks she needs to be perfect in bed for her. Max is already perfect in Chloe's eyes and there's nothing she'll do that change that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it really is difficult to make Chloe still becoming a punk even though Max is still in her life difficult XD also no more time skips! For a while at least :D  
> Dialogue will return next chapter no worries and if you have any questions feel free to ask!


	13. Chapter 13

"I...I really think that....I really.....I'm in love with Chloe. I've known her since we were.....babies and we've been dating for.....I dunno how long it's been now but like.....she's so pretty while I'm.....not so pretty. My love for her is like....DID YOU EVER JUST HAVE A TEDDY BEAR THAT YOU REALLY LOVED! Cause my Chlobby is just.....wowzers....YA KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?" A very drunk Max Caulfield is currently talking to a plant right now. She thought she was talking to a person but it seems like that person left....or wasn't really there in the first place? Max has no idea really 

"Who are you talking to?" A girl voice and Max almost hits the girl right in the face due to her not expecting someone to actually talk to her 

"I um...." Max blinks a few times and sees that she's talking to a plant. 

"Lisa the uh....plant...." Max awkwardly points at the plant. She has no clue where Chloe is right now and she misses her but parties aren't really Max's thing 

"Well hello Lisa the plant" The girl giggles and Max tells whoever this girl is that she isn't drunk. Max tries to look at the girl but she can't really see much at the moment nor can she really stand that well as evident by the fact she almost falls right into this girls arms. Whoever this girl is she's certainly Max's height

"Let's get you out of here, you don't look so good." The girl puts a hand around Max and the two of them start to walk somewhere but that's when they get interrupted by Chloe 

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY GIRL YOU SKANK!" Chloe yells and this makes the girl almost drop Max entirely. The yell also draws some eyes but when Max sees that someone else is walking with Chloe she also gets jealous. Chloe and dumbface have to walk past some people so it'll take them a second for them to arrive to Max and mystery girl

"HEY WHO ARE.....WHO ARE YOU!" Max yells and pretty much forces herself onto the nice girl who was talking to her by grabbing her hand rather hardly. The girl yelps and Max immediately lets go. The girl tries to run but Max says something right when Chloe arrives 

"Please....don't leave I don't have....friends...I have my Chloe but I....want more friends...." Max slurs and the girl stands there. She stares at Chloe and at dumbface and then back to Max 

"I'm sorry but your girlfriend is crazy" The girl walks off and now Max is sad 

"Nice going you.....you butt!" Max attempts to push her tall girlfriend but she fails so instead her hands just get right in Chloe's boobs which are nice but Max is mad 

"Are you drunk Max?" Chloe asks feeling a bit bad that she's the reason why Max lost a potential friend. She wanted to yell at the girl who called her crazy but Max comes first. Chloe really doesn't care that she doesn't have any friend although she just made one today but she knows Max has always wanted another friend. It hasn't really made Chloe jealous she thought she'd be but Max and her pretty much spend every single day together. She's never going to get bored of her Max but if Max wants another friend then Chloe's okay with that! If that friend is a complete stranger and is taking home a drunk girl which normally doesn't end well....

"Yeah I am!" Max is rather loud when she's drunk. Chloe tried to get Max to drink with her and Max always refused but now that Max is drinking....Chloe ain't a fan 

"Why?" 

"Because Chloe.....i'm sorry but WHO ARE YOU!" Max almost yells but with the loud music playing she pretty much has too anyway 

"Rachel, nice to meet you Max." 

"Oh....I don't like you....." Max's eyes are blinking rather face and she's sweating up quite a storm 

"I didn't mean that I'm....sorry....I'd ask if you....wanna be my friend but if you're Chloe's friend then I....that's cool....that's cool.....nO friends for MAX!" Chloe is about two seconds away from carrying Max home. Chloe really doesn't want to get in another fight with Max's parents and Chloe's home isn't really a home due to the pornstache

Chloe frowns listening to her girlfriend talk to herself so Chloe goes to pick Max up to take her home but Max yells right in Chloe's ear 

"THAT'S NOT TRUE I HAVE....LISA!" Max attempts to point to the plant is but she can't really see that well so she just gets sadder and sadder...

"Okay love I'm taking you home" Rather easily Chloe picks Max up in her arms and carries her towards the exit 

"I think your friend is....gone..." Max points out 

"Eh it's alright all I need is you anyway" Chloe smiles to herself when tiny Max wraps her arms around Chloe's neck 

"Do you think she'd be...my friend?" Max asks and really loves whenever Chloe holds her. Chloe's so pretty, and tall, and really kissable right now. Max thinks its rather stupid that she hasn't even kissed Chloe yet. She did some research on how to kiss but got absolutely no where. There's been times where she just wanted to say fuck it and finally kiss Chloe but her anxiety screams 'You're going to mess this up and Chloe won't love you anymore.' While Chloe on the other hand does wonder what Max's lips would feel like against hers she also has no idea how to kiss and doesn't want to give in to her urges fearing Max won't love her anymore 

"I'll be your friend Max" 

"I DON'T want you to be my FRIEND Chloe...." Max says which makes Chloe sad but Max says one more thing before she falls asleep in her best friends arm 

"I want you to be my wife....." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank rowanred81 for coming up with the nickname Chlobby I was reading their 'A New Beginning' fic and when I read the nickname I honestly thought it was the most funniest shit I've ever read. So thank you whoever you are for that amazing nickname :)


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Max sees when she wakes up is a VERY pissed off Chloe. Also her head hurts....like a lot but Chloe is staring daggers at her and Max is kinda scared. She knows Chloe would never hurt her and she is a bit loud whenever she's angry 

"You look really pretty today Chloe...." Max says hoping her compliment will get her out of trouble which works for a bit as she sees a blush forming on Chloe's cheeks 

"Thank you Max...." Chloe says not really expecting that from Max. When Max tries to wiggle her way away from Chloe thinking she's no longer in trouble but she don't get far 

"Get your fine ass over here Max" Chloe says. Max just puts her head down like a dog that got caught in the cookie jar 

"Why were you drinking last night? You never drink what if something happened to you?" Chloe says not really wanting to yell right now since she knows Max probably has a headache 

"You're not my Mom Chloe I could do whatever I want...." 

"I am your girlfriend Max and I was worried about you. Since when do you start drinking?" 

"This isn't going to be a common thing Chloe. Or maybe it is...." Max sits down and Chloe sits right next to her. Chloe rests her hand on Max's knee and tries to be supportive but she really isn't a fan of Max drinking so much. 

"Why do you mean?" 

"I'm not good enough for you Chloe" Max sighs and twiddles her thumbs 

"Bull fucking shit Max if anything its me whose not good enough for you." Chloe gets up and Max knows this is her angry voice 

"Shut up Chloe yes you are" Max says not really a fan of hearing Chloe say that 

"If I'm good enough for you then you're good enough for me." Chloe's tone changes from anger to sadness...

"Look Chloe I'll just channel my inner punk. I'll drink, smoke and party with you...." 

"Max....where is this coming from?" 

"Because I saw you last night and you looked so happy partying. I know you're disappointed in me whenever I don't go to parties with you but you looked so happy last night....so that's what I'm going to do. I'll start drinking, smoking weed, partying..." 

"You dummy I was happy last night because I was with YOU. I know you were having a hard time last night keeping up with me and I'm sorry I lost you but Max....if you want to start drinking and smoking with me that's fine but please don't think I'm going to love you less if you don't do those things with me. You do whatever it is you want to do Max and my love for you isn't going to leave...." 

"But....I'm such a dork Chloe...." Max says. This isn't the first time Max felt this way, normally whenever Chloe isn't around Max has a difficult time with her head space. It's rare that she feels useless but last night watching Chloe dance all by herself made Max realize she needs to change. Chloe loves going to parties and Max will go to them with her....

"You are a dork but you're my dork Max." Chloe wraps her arms around Max's tiny neck and Max just melts. Max is of course worried about....a lot of things but with Chloe by her side? Max will be alright 

"You know....a few tats....a leather jacket....some piercings....you'll be my sexy little punk Max...." Chloe wants to say more but she's lost in those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Have I ever told you your eyes are the most cutest thing I've ever seen?" Chloe says and Max's cheeks turn bright red

"Thank you Chloe...." Max manages to say and when Chloe smirks it makes Max do something she wishes she did for a while now 

"Max wait" Chloe says. Both of their foreheads are touching and the both of them can feel the others breath. Max thinks somethings wrong but nothings wrong. Everything's perfect but Chloe just wanted to say one more thing before it happens 

"I love you Max Caulfield....forever...." Chloe's smile hasn't been this big since she first met Max 

"I love you too Chloe Price....forever...." Max's smile hasn't been this big since she first met Chloe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so TECHINALLY this isn't their first kiss since a few chapters ago I said they kissed but nothing too far. Now I could just edit what I wrote but I decided to keep it just because I can :P   
> So this isn't their first kiss like I thought it'd be and yes I know Max and Chloe are old and its not realistic that they haven't even kissed yet but I really don't care if things aren't realistic or not.   
> My foucs is on Max and Chloe and the many adventures I have them on :D


	15. Chapter 15

Its the day before Valentines Day and its time for a party. Max is sort of excited but also nervous, she doesn't want to ruin this for Chloe. She agreed to go to this party and all of her nervous are telling her not to go, it's going to be too loud, you're going to get black out drunk again but one look at Chloe's outfit and all the nervous go away. 

Chloe's wearing torn jeans and a band shirt but what really gets Max's attention is the fact that she has her long blue hair just out. No beanie, no ponytail, it's just out. Chloe needs a haircut but Max really loves when her hair is just out like that. Chloe on the other hand hasn't really noticed the fact that Max is just staring at her and totally isn't checking her out. 

"Okay you can wear....this?" Chloe throws Max a shirt but she doesn't even try to catch it. 

"You're really pretty" Max says. Chloe just smiles and picks the shirt up and hands it back to Max 

"Your just NOW realizing this babe?" Chloe's heart can't help but to jump for joy every time Max compliments her. 

"Nope...just reminding you my blue haired queen" Max goes on her tippy toes and gives her girl a kiss on the cheek and goes to try on the shirt Chloe gave her. 

"No pants Chloe?" Max says 

"I know how much you hate jeans Max. I love you but I'm not going to force you to wear jeans. Not unless you want to try it then by all means. If it was up to me you'll go pantless entirely but I'm the only one who gets too see that cute little butt of yours" Max just blushes at this and takes her shirt off. Chloe turns around to give Max some space but Max sees Chloe in the mirror and says something rather bold 

"You don't have to turn around Chloe...you can watch me...." As soon as Max finished her sentence Chloe immediately turns around which makes Max laugh 

"What? I'm not passing up the opportunity to see you shirtless babe" Chloe stands up and walks over to Max. Max's shirt is off and Chloe can tell she's nervous so Chloe wraps her arms around Max and gives her kisses all over her body 

"I can turn around if you want me too Max." Chloe says. Ever since they were little Max always changed by herself which didn't bother Chloe then nor does it bother her now. Whenever Chloe changes Max turns her eyes as well, she knows it's stupid Chloe is her girlfriend and she could watch her change but she's not ready yet....she does get hella tempted to take a peak at Chloe but she never does 

"No no....I'm okay....I can do this..." Max can't help but to love seeing the patient smile on Chloe's face. Max's hands start to shake as she really tries to take her bra off but she can't do it. Max is about to ask Chloe if she can turn around but Chloe says 

"I can take it off for you Max....if you want me too at least...." Now Chloe's the one whose nervous. This is by far the farthest their relationship has gone, in her mind Chloe's an amazing lover and knows so many things about sex but she doesn't. This is real life and the fact that Chloe is about to see Max naked for the first time makes her really really really really really REALLY happy but also nervous. Chloe really isn't a fan whenever Max says how much she hates her body or her freckles but Chloe loves every single part of Max. 

"I'M SO UGLY!" Max tries too wiggle away from Chloe's hold but she can't. Chloe is a lot stronger then Max is and she hates that. Max hates her body, Max hates how she can't take her relationship to the next level with the girl of her dreams. Max hates everything.....

"Shut up Max you're beautiful." Chloe tries to give Max some kisses but Max doesn't accept them 

"No I'm not! I can't even take my bra off in front of you Chloe!" Max tries and fails to get out of Chloe's grasp but she fails once again. Seeing Max struggle so much is enough for Chloe to let Max go but she does take her hand and points at her bed. Max tries to say no but Chloe ain't having it so she pushes Max on the bed and tells her to stay. Max has no clue what's going but Chloe has her serious face on. Still in her bra Max waits for Chloe as she sees Chloe lift the bed and takes something from it. Max has never seen this before and Chloe just shoves this right in Max's face and tells her to read this 

"You had a diary Chloe? Why haven't I seen this before?" Max knows everything about Chloe but the fact that she never seen this before is kind of sweet but a bit scary as Max thinks Chloe has secrets 

"Because dummy I didn't want you too, now read it." Chloe says still a bit angry at Max 

"Is there anything you don't want me too read?" Chloe can't help but to smile at this question. Of course Max would say this....

"No....ready whatever you want Max." Chloe opens her window and pulls a cigarette out of her pack. She puts it in her mouth and lights up but can't help but to hate the look that Max is giving her 

"I don't like it when you smoke Chloe....." 

"Yeah and I don't like it when you put yourself down Max." Max can't help but to frown at this and she flips to the very first page 

_Dear Diary:_

_I just had the most awesomess day ever! Me and Dad were playing pirates at the beach but that's when I saw this girl playing all by herself. Dad being the coolest dad ever tells me to go play with her but I got really scared. I didn't want to scare her but Dad knew this meant a lot too me so he took my hand and we went over to her parents. They were jerks! Barley paying attention to her and barley paying attention to us when Dad introduced himself and me! I really wasn't introduced in their conversation because when I looked at the girl I saw her smile at this was the cutest thing ever! As soon as I heard a yes from her parents I rushed over to the girl and introduced myself! She was shy at first but when I asked her if we could play together she said yes! Her smile never left her face and I could've sworn time just slowed down! I was really sad when it was time to go so Dad bought me icecream but something else happened! When I was going to leave the girl ran as fast as she can and gave me a hug! She almost tripped when she ran in the sand but I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day! I think I made a new friend? I hope so_

_Her name is Max Caulfield, well her actual name is Maxine Caulfield but she told me she prefers Max so Max it is! Although its a bit tempting too call her Maxine on purpose_

Max can't help but to blush remembering this, she was so happy Chloe asked if they could play together and ever since that day it's also been Max and Chloe no matter what. Max is tempted to continue reading to the next entry but the party is starting soon so Max flips to a different one 

_Dear Diary:_

_Dads dead and everything sucks_

"I'm so sorry about your dad Chloe...." The amazing memories that Max had with William is an absolute highlight and the asshole that Joyce is dating now is nothing compared to William.

"Thank you baby..." Chloe finishes her cigarette and joins Max. Max wraps her tiny little fingers around Chloe's hand and decides to read one more entry 

_Dear Diary:_

_ME AND MAX ARE DATING!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Would my name be Chloe Caulfield or would hers be Max Price? I don't really care either way as long as Max is in my life I'm happy <3 _

"You're such a dork Chloe..." Max smiles but cant but to cry reading these entries. They're so sweet and Max had no idea Chloe kept a diary even though she's tempted too read more she closes the diary and gets up 

"You could read more if you want too Max I don't mind" Chloe really has no clue why she kept her diary away from Max for so long but she hopes that if Max reads more maybe she'll get some self confidence....

"But what about the party?" Honestly Max would prefer if she reads more of Chloe's diary but she doesn't want to be a buzz kill....

"It's just a stupid party Max. If you want too go we can go but if you want to stay we can stay. Whatever makes you happy baby I'm down for whatever." 

"I'll stay then" Max says without even thinking which makes Chloe laugh. Max sits on Chloe's lap and decides to read some more not even worried about the fact that she is still in her bra. Also not even realizing that Max's breasts are pretty much right in Chloe's face and the blush that's on Chloe's face right now....the fire department is gonna be called soon.....


	16. Valentines Day number 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT! Before you guys read this I have to tell you.....there's Pricefield fluff this chapter.....you've been warned :)   
> Spoilers for the movie Remember Me

"Max Caulfield get your ass up right this instant!" Max knows what she did after she was finished reading Chloe's diary. She really thought she got away but apparently not 

"I'm going to kick your ass dude!" Chloe is really mad right now but she can't but to smile just a little bit when she sees Max hiding her face with Chloe's blanket. 

"If your not going to get your ass up then I'll....." Chloe really thinks for a second. She could tickle Max which is what Chloe normally does whenever Max makes her 'mad' so she needs to think of something else. She could just carry Max but to where? She's super duper 100 percent totally angry with Max right now so she needs to think of something else......

"I'm going to leave town so you'll spend Valentines Day all by yourself!" 

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Max throws the blanket off her body 

"I TOTALLY WOULD!" Chloe would never do that to Max. "YOU ATE MY COCOA PUFFS LAST NIGHT YOU ASS!" 

"YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!" Max absolutely did. She was really hungry and normally Chloe would put her cereal in a really high cabinet but she forgot to last night and so it was very tempting for Max to eat some. Normally Chloe would share some of her cereal with Max but she's been very picky about it lately. Even David doesn't eat her cereal which isn't saying much since Chloe's pretty sure she overhead him and Joyce talking about weddings which is just......ew. 

"Mom was working hella late last night and the mustache doesn't dare to eat my cereal and I sure as shit didn't eat some sooooooo that just means my freckled best friend ate some!" 

"Maybe you did and you just forgot?" 

"I did not! We didn't go too that party last night remember?" A thought of 'What if we did go to that party last night?' is on Chloe's mind but the smirk on Max's face gets rid of that thought 

"Okay okay....I'm sorry I ate your cereal last night....." Chloe is glad that Max admitted to that horrible offense but what Chloe didn't expect is that Max is walking right towards her. Okay not a problem but what IS a problem is that Max is getting pretty close to Chloe's face right now which is just....

"I'm so sorry baby can you ever forgive me?" Max tries her very best to sound very flirtatious right now but she's unsure what to do next 

"I dunno Max....I just don't know...." Chloe tires to keep her compsure right now but she's about 2 seconds away from fainting

"Darn if only there was something I can do....oh I know" Max gives Chloe a quick kiss 

"What about now, am I forgiven? 

"Nope" Chloe could use about 999999 more kisses from Max 

"Darn" Max gives Chloe another quick kiss and smiles brightly when she sees Chloe's red cheeks. Max herself isn't doing that better with her heart racing like a racecar right now. She has no clue where this confidence is coming from but she has an idea it has something to do with her girl 

"What about now?" 

"Nope...I don't know if I can forgive you Max....." Chloe really hopes she's going to get more kisses but Max isn't done shocking Chloe as she jumps right into Chloe's arms. Before Chloe can say something Max wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and gives her a kiss that's so full of passion, love, respect for Chloe but it's not just one kiss. 

It's a full on makeout attack and the look on Chloe's face is absolutely worth it! 

"What about now?" Max says very confident which herself. Chloe needs a few seconds to properly remember the English language again but Max doesn't mind being carried about Chloe 

"I um....yes absolutely you are totally forgiven Max" With almost seeing Max's breasts last night and now this super duper amazing make out attack from Max Chloe decides on two things

1\. Her inner punk is demanding Chloe to never have that reaction again so Chloe needs to tease Max more!

2\. Making out with Max is Chloe's favorite thing ever. Well maybe not the FAVORITE thing but its up there. The FAVORITE thing is of course waking up next to Max 

"I'm so glad Chloe....happy Valentines Day Chloe" Max gives Chloe one more kiss but isn't leaving Chloe's arms 

"You're not going to hop down are you Max?" Chloe asks even though she's a fan of carrying Max anywhere she wants 

"Nope" Max smiles and buries herself into Chloe's neck. 

**Midnight**

"Are you crying Chloe?" Max says. The two spent most of the day at the beach. Hand in hand the two watched the sunset together and ate a rather amazing dinner that Chloe made. After the beach the two went home and are currently cuddling on the couch eating chocolate together. 

"It's so sad Max Kat really loves him...." The two are watching 10 Things I Hate About You which was Max's favorite movie when she was young but she hasn't seen it in a while 

"I know but to cry over it? It's not that sad....." 

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT MAX! YOU CRIED YOUR EYES OUT THE LAST MOVIE!" Max is the one who cries during these movies but little tears have made its way down Chloe's cheek but she's never going to admit that.....

"I DID! IT WAS AWFUL, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIED IN THE END! DURING 911 CHLOE!" Remember Me is now Max's favorite romance film which is absolutely going to change. 

Chloe just gives Max a forehead kiss and goes to put on the next romance movie but gets interrupted by the front door opening. 

"Oh girls you're here! I'm so glad because we have amazing news.....me and David are getting married!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be another time jump but in case you guys are confused Max is 17 and Chloe is 18 but please don't ask me what year is it cause even I don't know XD   
> Oh and yes 100 percent watch Remember Me and 10 Things I Hate About You its hella good :)


	17. Valentines Day number 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max's parents being major assholes this chapter I really have no clue why I always write them as dicks but I do xD

"Hey Chloe?" A dressed up Max walks over to her girlfriend whose eyeing some alcohol. Its the wedding of Joyce Price and David Madsen and Chloe is really really miserable right now. Last years Valentines Day Chloe was told the rather 'amazing' news that they were getting married but Chloe just couldn't stop thinking about her Dad and how he'd think

Sure she isn't a fan of David but now that they're getting married?

"Yeah babe?" Chloe is thankful to get the distraction. Arcadia Bay sure is a small town but this church that they're in sure is packed as Chloe and Max barley got to spend time together 

"What do you think about getting our own place?" Max says out of no where. Since she's officially 18 now Max has got a job working at a flower shop while Chloe on the other hand has been so focused on this years Valentines Day she was forced to get a job as a mechanic. The pay is well....pretty shitty but there was a rather interesting client that caught Chloe's attention and it has to do with tattooing. 

Chloe really didn't know what she wanted to do with her life but now this client is interested in taking on a protégé and well....Chloe could be that but her focus has been on getting Max the most amazing Valentines Day gift she hasn't done the research she needed but thankfully the client understood and gave Chloe a month for her to send him her portfolio 

Max's pay on the other hand is actually really well. The old lady who owns the flower shop has recently lost her husband which devastated Max. She really didn't want to take the money that she was giving but the old lady insisted and well there's talks of Max owning the shop one day after she passes. Max has no clue what it is but she keeps getting customers to come to her shop and there always buying flowers. Granted Arcadia Bay is a really small town and they are the only flower shop there but.....a lot of people like to buy flowers apparently 

"That's....music to my ears baby." Chloe gives her girl a kiss but sadly all nice things must come to an end as its time for the wedding. 

Hand in hand Max and Chloe get into position right next to Joyce. Being Joyce's bridemates are well.....amazing for Max but Chloe on the other hand doesn't give a shit. She loves her mom but she's marrying a douche who really yells at Chloe and still doesn't get Max and Chloe's relationship. At least Joyce approves but it makes Chloe wonder if William does. She knows in her heart that he does but Chloe wants to know exactly how he feels because with all this wedding talk Chloe is starting to get thoughts of maybe proposing to Max. 

While Joyce and David do there thing Max's vision is on them while Chloe's vision is on Max. The two of them are matching as they're wearing long blue dresses and even though Chloe wants to burn this when she's done and absolutely didn't want to wear this there's something that Max said that instantly made it all worth it for Chloe 

"If you play nice I'll take this off right in front of you" Where Max got this confidence from Chloe has no clue but she's not going to complain. Ever since last year Max's kisses has been more....intense and well that's exactly what Chloe wants to give Max as soon as this wedding is over 

Her virginty 

"Well that was awful" Chloe whispers to Max who just playfully elbows her 

"Come on Chloe that wasn't so bad. It was....sweet" Max whispers back 

"Dad wouldn't approve of this." Chloe says under her breath hoping Max didn't hear her but she did. Max just frowns at this as she has to disagree with Chloe. At least William is looking over the two of them and that's something that makes Max happy 

Chloe really wants to 'disappear' so she can give Max her Valentines Day present but a thought of having sex at church isn't enough for Max. Max deserves the entire world and Chloe is sure as shit going to give it too her. She frowns when she sees Max yawning so she takes Max's hand and tries to motion her out of here so they can go.....well somewhere else but they get stopped by Max's parents 

"Chloe you look....nice" Max's mom says which makes Chloe fake a smile at them. Its been the same old stick for years now and how Max hasn't just told her parents to eat shit and die is beyond Chloe 

Max turns around and can't help but to also fake a smile when she sees her parents 

"We'd like to talk to you Max" Max's mouth almost falls to the floor hearing her parents call her Max instead of her birth name Maxine 

"Okay....what'd you want to talk about?" Max actually hopes this is going to be a pleasant conversation 

"Chloe can you please leave?" Chloe takes her excuse to not talk to Max's parents but Max squeezes Chloe's hand and this gets Chloe to stay 

"Whatever you want to say you can say too Chloe as well" Chloe just smiles at Max as both of her parents just groan at this 

"Max this is serious Chloe shouldn't be here for this" Well there goes Max's hope on this conversation being actually present. Chloe once again tries to leave but Max just squeezes her hand harder 

"You have one more chance to say what you want or me and Chloe are leaving" Her parents are about to say something but Max stops them 

"If this has something to do with the my relationship with my GIRLFRIEND Chloe I don't want to hear it" Max's extra emphases on girlfriend gets everyone attention but this makes the Caulfields mad 

"Chloe can't do things a man can do Maxine!" Chloe wants to leave but Max takes a shot from a waiter who walks by and Max finally says something she wanted to say for a long time now 

"You know what.....FUCK. THE. BOTH. OF. YOU!" Max spits and goes to leave but her parents say one more thing 

"You're not welcome in our house then! Now we thought maybe this was just a phase and you'll finally realize how wrong it is to be gay. We'll pray that you'll realize this soon Maxine....." Is the very last thing Max's parents tell her 

"Your parents are right Max" David says right when Max's hand are on the door and Chloe finally does something she wanted to do for a long time now 

She punches David right in the face and before he can even react Chloe gives him and Max's parents the middle finger. 

"HOW CAN HE SAY THAT MAX! UGH DAVID IS SUCH AN ASS!" Chloe screams. Max and Chloe have been walking for a while now. It's dark outside and they're phones are going to die soon but Max suggests 

"Do you wanna have sex Chloe?" 

"I uh.....of course!" Chloe takes a few seconds for her reaction as Max doesn't need to be told twice. She hops right into Chloe's arms and gets to work kissing Chloe's neck but Chloe pulls back

"Aren't you mad about this Max?" 

Still in Chloe's arms Max explains, "Of course I am baby how can I not be? My parents don't support me do you know how fucked up at this? Parents are supposed to love you no matter what. Every single time I've told them that you're my girlfriend and they still tried to set me up with a boy I was angry but now? It makes me even gayer every single time they've tried. Your lips against mine, your smile, your style, your eyes, your hips, your ass, your everything. Chloe I want to grow old with YOU and no one else and I'm going to tell you that every single time. Yes I'm furious but honestly? If they can't support me then they can fuck off" 

Chloe doesn't say anything so Max takes it as she's ready but Chloe pulls back one more time 

"Do you really want to have sex in a farm babe? We can go home and...." Chloe gets stopped by a pair of lips 

"We can have sex ANYWHERE Chloe as long as I'm having sex with you that's all I care about. Now please.....if you're ready love.....stop talking. Unless you don't want this then I can get off you...." Max gets stopped by a pair of lips and she doesn't need to be told twice to stop talking 


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean you gave them the wrong address! What the hell are we supposed to do?" A very pissed off Max shouts at her 

"Look I'm sorry okay? I messed up...." Chloe looks down very disappointed with herself. Max instantly regrets her yelling and goes to comfort her girl 

"Its okay I'm sorry for yelling at you sweetie...." Chloe lays her head down on Max's chest. Max plays with Chloe's hair hoping this would cheer her up but it doesn't, very silently Chloe starts to sob 

"What's wrong baby?" Max asks picking up Chloe's face from her chest 

"This was supposed to be perfect and I fucked it up...I'm so sorry..." The sobbing gets louder so Max takes Chloe's hand and asks her to sit down. Chloe does and Max has to get on her tippy toes too get some tissues 

"Your ass is so perfect baby" Chloe laughs while she cries which Max wants to comment on but she decides to comfort her girl first 

"This is perfect Chloe....we finally got out of Arcadia Bay. We graduated high school together, we got away from our parents, you couldn't mess this up if you wanted too babe." Max gives Chloe a forehead kiss while Chloe tries her best to control her tears 

It's been 2 years since Max and Chloe had sex. To say it was amazing was a understatement even if it was interrupted by the people who owned that farm. They've had sex numerous of times now but it was always behind close doors and not in such a public place. Chloe would love to try it again but suggesting to have sex in a public place with a nervous Max Caulfield is something Chloe would have to give up. 

Or maybe Max would say yes......that's a really amazing thought Chloe thinks but she's hella nervous to even ask 

The owner of the flower shop has passed away the day before graduation and it was really hard for Max. The lady was like a mother too Max and seeing Max so upset remined her of how she felt when her father was killed by a drunk driver. Once a month Chloe always visited her fathers grave which was always difficult for her but Max is right by her side. After graduation Max and Chloe left Arcadia Bay for good. Having parents that don't support Max's relationship was rather easy for her to want too leave but she felt really bad because Joyce supports them. David sure as shit doesn't and ever since their wedding Chloe has kept her distance from him

Joyce begged and begged Chloe to stay but Chloe wasn't having it. David on the other hand was rather glad that Chloe was finally moving. It was hard for Chloe to leave her mother and Max even suggested for them to stay but Chloe told Max that she always wanted to leave Arcadia Bay. Max was a bit stunned to hear this so Chloe explained that ever since her dad was killed it hasn't felt like home. David sure as shit hasn't helped at all and Max's homophonic parents was enough for Chloe to want too leave. 

So here they are, finally getting their own place together. Max did have to sell the flower shop that she worked at. The money that they got from the sale was a lot but Max had one condition. She'll sell the shop if the new owners will make a plaque off the old married couple who used to work at the shop. They were happy to do it and now Max and Chloe has cash. Most of it did go to the apartment they bought but they do have some leftover. Chloe wanted to blow it all on a trip to Las Vegas but Max won that fight and decided to put it in a savings account 

But Max did promise a trip to Las Vegas that would happen soon which Chloe is VERY excited for 

Chloe on the other hand has been working at the same auto shop. Still unsure what she wanted to do with her life but Max is right there with her. Or maybe Max shouldn't because Chloe has a rather amazing six pack right now and that would have to go away if she finds a different job.....nah Max would be a good girlfriend and help Chloe....

While Max was packing her things she find a old camera. Photography used too be a old habit for Max but now that she doesn't work at the flower shop and is employed maybe that hobby could become a job. Max used to love taking photos so she hopes that passion is still there 

"Feeling better cutie?" Max asks after she stops hearing Chloe sobbing 

"Mhm" Chloe follows Max and wonders what she's doing. Max is currently trying to hang up a picture but its rather difficult because off her old enemy....heights 

"Are you still scared of heights?" Chloe asks but not in a judging way. Max hasn't really grown that much which Chloe does tease her about but never about her fear of heights 

"Nope....I'm okay...." Max takes a deep breath and looks over at Chloe 

"Canyouliftmepwease?" Max says way too quick a bit embarrassed. She doesn't get a responce which makes her think Chloe isn't going to do it so Max stands there a bit embrassed still not looking at Chloe. 

Chloe on the other hand is processing how she should do this.....

"HOLYSHITCHLOEEE!" Max squeals not really expecting this. She is being carried by Chloe but now she's like a child that on her dads shoulders. Max is so high up she's expecting her head too hit the celling but it does not. She has so much space up there it's actually kind of nice....

"So this is what it must feel like too be so tall.....wowzers" Max totally forgets what she was doing as she looks around their empty apartment and smiles 

"Bite me Caulfield" Chloe says 

"You like my biting though...." Max quips back expecting one back from Chloe but she doesn't say anything 

Max normally doesn't win these but when she does....she sure enjoys watching her punk feeling absoutley speechless. 


	19. Valentines Day number 4

Life is good, life is great, life is fantastic for Max and Chloe. Now 24 and 25 years old both girls have been living with each other for a while now. The both of them have made quite a few friends but none more then Max. Her work friends have been really hanging out with her a lot and they seem to like her which makes Chloe really happy. It reminded her back in high school how Max was dying to make more friends and now she has a ton. Chloe does as well but there's about 2 maybe 3 people she'll call an actual friend the rest are acquaintances. 

Even though Max finally has some friends Chloe always comes first. Chloe loves how sweet that is of Max but Chloe insists that Max should call her friends back if they ever interrupt the time they're spending together. At first it did bother Chloe but seeing phots of Max with all her friends and seeing the big smile on her face is worth it. Chloe does spend time with Max's friends to but its obvious as to why Max and them became friends in the first place. The hipster lifestyle would never interest Chloe, all she cares about is one hipster whose she's about to spend a very special Valentines Day with 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAX? YOU NEVER SPEND THIS MUCH TIME IN THE BATHROOM!" Chloe shouts behind the door. Her and Max has made plans to a very special restaurant. So special in fact they'd have to book their reservation a month in advance. Last years Valentines Day Max made a comment on how she'd like to go to that place and although its very expensive Chloe made it happen. 

When Max was told that Chloe made reservations at this place she was excited and then worried. Worried as to how much money Chloe had to spend but Chloe wasn't having any this. Today has to be perfect for her girl 

"Um....Chloe?" Max says and Chloe instantly knows what Max needs. 

"Yessss?" Chloe pokes her head in the bathroom and is honestly a bit stunned as to what she's looking at 

"Uh....surprised?" Max shrugs her shoulders and can't believe what she just did

"Dude I think a Smurf died on your head babe" Chloe can't help but to tease her girl 

"I'm sorry okay! I messed up and now we're gonna be late!" Max starts to panic and there goes teasing Chloe 

"Maxi look at me okay? Everything is going to be okay I promise. I don't care if we'll be late I'll help you okay?" Chloe gives Max a forehead kiss and goes to work cleaning up the mess. 

Cleaning the mess that Max made did cause them to be a bit late. Max was seriously hating herself for what she did but Chloe shot that down quickly. 

"I still love the surprise babe" Chloe pulls up to the restaurant and holds Max's hand. Max is still a bit embarrassed for what she did but she's so happy that Chloe's not mad at her. Max wanted to dye some of her blue but the dye exploded all over their bathroom. At first Max just wanted to clean this mess later but when she looked down and saw that it was all over her clothes and hands well she couldn't go to a restaurant looking like a smurf. Max did cry just a little bit but Chloe was so patient with her and took extra care cleaning off the dye. Watching Chloe do all of that was just another reason for Max to do what she's about to do 

"Are you ready my adorable smurf?" Chloe teases which earns a punch in the shoulder from Max. 

"You're such an asshole Price" Max says expecting a quip from Chloe but frowns when she doesn't get one. 

Throughout the night Max realizes that Chloe has been extra quiet. Worry that maybe Chloe is mad at her for causing them to be late is on Max's mind so she can barley eat any of her food 

"You barley ate anything, are you okay?" A worried Chloe asks 

"I'm fine" Chloe knows that Max isn't fine so she decides to drop it. Max is about two seconds away from crying but the check hasn't arrived so Max makes a beeline to the bathroom. 

Chloe sighs watching her girl go but she thinks maybe Max just has to pee. 

20 minutes later its rather obvious Max isn't going pee so Chloe goes to the bathroom to find Max. When she arrived at the bathroom she sees that its just the two of them so Chloe gets Max's attention 

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, she's about as short as could be, she could honestly fit in my pocket if I try hard enough. Have you seen her?" Chloe laughs at her joke but she gets a angry responce 

"What do you want Chloe?" Max tries not to be angry but she is 

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks again 

"Nothing" 

"Babe you are a shit liar. Please talk to me" Chloe's about two seconds away from straight up going into the same stall that Max is in but she gives the girl her space. For now at least 

"I'm fine okay so just drop it" Max huffs 

"Max Caulfield I've known you since we were babies. We've been dating ever since we were kids I sure as shit know when you're not okay. So you can just sit on the toilet continue to lie too me or you can talk to me. Either way I'm sure as shit not leaving you all alone" Chloe huffs back and finds out what stall Max is in 

"You lied to me, you were obviously angry at me because we were late. You barley talked to me Chlo and it hurt..." Max states which makes Chloe feel really bad 

"I wasn't mad at you Max....can I come in?" Chloe asks so she can explain face to face 

"Fine" Max opens the door and Chloe spots that Max has been crying. Her makeup is ruined but what she's about to say is going to make her cry some more 

"I was...." Chloe's nerves are starting to strike but one look at the crying girl and Chloe takes a couple of deep breathes before getting something out of her pocket and showing it too Max

"I was going to propose to you Max" Chloe opens the box and shows Max a ring with a blue diamond on it. Chloe looks at the ground still nervous but when she hears laughter that's not the reaction she thought Max would have 

"What's funny?" Chloe is unsure if she should be mad that Max is laughing at her or not 

"Because...." Max pulls something out of her pocket. "I was going to propose to you Chloe" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your issues out for the next two chapters ;-;


	20. Chapter 20

"So wait you two decided to propose and the exact same day but it happened in a bathroom?" 

"Yes...." 

"That's really really sweet...." 

"We think so too...." 

"How long have the two of you been dating?" 

"Since....since we were kids.....we've been best friends....since we were....since we were.....kids....some....some asshole was....was....bullying Max and I....had to....tell him....off...." 

"My Chloe has always had my back....." 

"Forever....and ever.....my Max Caulfield....the love....of my life...." 

"What's this about a prank gone wrong?" 

"That....that was when.....was when I....when I knew I loved her...." 

"I was so scared.....thought a monster got her.....but yeah she loved pulling pranks on me.....I always pretended to hate it....but I loved it....My Chloe the prankster...." 

"If you would have to pick one picture that would commemorate your relationship what would that be?" 

"Max always.....she always....took so many pictures.....mostly of me but.....my favorite was.....was.....when I proposed......she was crying her eyes out....so....cute...." 

"You ass! You were too.....but for me it was.....the.....oh man I did take a lot of pictures.....I can't pick one...." 

"So many pictures it's hard to pick just one now next question...." 

"No no I got one! It was when...." 

"MOMMIES!" 

"My little angel....how are you?" 

"I-I'm okay...." 

"She's been crying a lot Mom....we both were...." 

"It's gonna be okay....you kids have always had each others back....." 

"To answer your question...." 

"Love....love the blue....blue hair guys....." 

"We saw old pictures of you Mom we just had too...." 

"Shhh shh....you're okay baby....." 

"Thank you....thank you for driving her.....Traffic must've been....traffic must've sucked..." 

"If we had to wait any longer we'd probably just floor it. Red light be damned..." 

"My little....my little rule breaker...." 

"Don't ever run a red light regardless of what it may be...Sorry about that.....my favorite picture was the one Chloe took of the 4 of us. The quality was.....really really bad but the smiles on all of my babies faces....it was so sweet...." 

"Hey! Not everyone can....not everyone can....be as good as you babe....." 

"Who are you Mister?" 

"Me? Oh I'm just interviewing your Mother for this magazine....I gotta be honest with you Max when you requested this interview and you asked for me personally. It was by far one of my greatest achievements I've ever accomplished so thank you Max...it's a real honor to get to meet your family." 

"My family.....you guys were my greatest accomplishement....my photos can go in 1000s of museums but nothing....nothing will be as perfect as you guys...." 

"You've....you've always been such a...romantic Max...." 

"Is there nothing we can do? Maybe do more tests....there's something we gotta do!" 

"There's.....there's not......I know you guys.....didn't want this day to come but.....this is it...."

"IT CAN'T BE IT! WE GOTTA....WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" 

"We tried fighting but it hurts love....it really hurts...." 

"YOU GUYS CAN'T GIVE UP PLEASE! I NEED MY MOMMIES!" 

"We....we love the both of you guys....so so much....." 

"The two of you....the two of you.....this is going to be tough but....the two of you need to stick together....." 

"Of course Mom...."

"THIS CAN'T BE IT! PLEASE...." 

"Shhhh...it's gonna be okay William....everything is going to be.....okay...." 

"What's....what's the matter....sweetie?" 

"SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF THIS!" 

"No....there's something on your mind baby....what is it?

"We're your moms....you can....you can tell us....anything..." 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys this before please don't hate me...." 

"Impossible" 

"Impossible" 

"I'm Gay" 

"Our baby is gay....you know....dye your whole hair blue....you'll be rocking with the ladies....I love you so much Taylor..." 

"That was......that was really brave of you Tay....I love you so much....you will always have our support....you gotta show us your girlfriends....when you get one...." 


	21. Chapter 21

"We....we did good....Max....our baby is....gonna....is gonna.....get so many girls Max....." 

"As long as she finds her princess that's all that matters....look at them Chloe....we did good..." 

"We were...amazing...amazing..parents...." 

"Do you....do you think Joyce and William would've been proud of us Chlo?" 

"I....I know they....they will Max...." 

"Chloe...." 

"Yes.....yes my love...." 

"I'm scared...." 

"It's gonna be....it's gonna be okay my...my love....we....we're going to be okay....they're....they're gonna be....okay....we....did....a....good job....with....them...Max...." 

"You better not die first Chloe....I will hella kick your ass dude...." 

"Don't make me laugh Max....it hurts....." 

"I'm sorry....." 

"It's funny because....it's funny because....you think you can....you think you can....kick my ass....when your....when your....so short...." 

"Hey....fuck you Price...." 

"I already did....many many times...." 

"You're right laughing does hurt....." 

"Should we....should we wake them?" 

"No....we're too...weak Chlo.....it's time....just gotta....close our eyes and.....and...." 

"Hey....Max?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We should've....we should've asked our babies too....put on a movie....it's to quiet...." 

"You'll just....you'll just fall asleep as always Chloe...." 

"Yeah....not always though....your....romance films I've stayed up for them....every single time...." 

"You were always...so amazing....watching them....with me....Chloe...." 

"Of course Max....I always....I always enjoyed them.....anyway dude....they were....sweet....but seeing you....cry while....while watching them was so sweet...." 

"Ha...I knew you liked them....liked them too...." 

"Hey Max?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Whose....whose the boyfriend in our relationship?" 

"What do you.....oh I remember....you asshole I didn't know that two girls can be....dating....when we were little...." 

"Yeah.....girlfriends since we were kids.....that was hella....awesome...." 

"Now we've been...together for so long.....do you regret it Chloe?" 

"Never Max....you always will be.....the love of my....life Max....." 

"That's.....sweet Chloe...." 

"Yeah....I've always been the sweet one....." 

"Max?" 

"Hey Max?" 

"You asshole.....those aren't going to be my last....my last words....." 

"I.....lo.....love.....you......Ma....Max....." 

"Ain't....ain't dead yet....asshole...." 

"Fuck.....fuck you....Ma...." 

"Already....did....many...many...times...." 

"Chloe?" 

"Hey Chloe?" 

"I love you too.... Chloe...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the sadness ;-;   
> I didn't know where else to take this fic so that's why I jumped to the two of them in their death bed. Also wanted to try something different with the dialogue only but I'm not gonna do it that much.   
> I hope ya'll enjoyed and thank you so much for the comments/kudos!


End file.
